Harry Potter and the Final Breaking
by GoterdamRung
Summary: Harry finally cannot take the grief and fear together and something set up long ago breaks. Fate's chance to fight back begins
1. Breaking

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters in this story, so no one please sue me =)  
  
Chapter 1- A Break in the Storm  
  
  
  
It was a night just like the week's past had been, dark and dreary. In contrast to the drought that had affected Pivet Drive the summer before, this summer was over abundant in rain. The normal inhabitants of Pivet Drive, as normal as they could be they would say, were being pushed to their wit's end, watching the news constantly for updates in the weather hoping soon for it to break. The Dursleys of number 4 Pivet Drive were on edge; the rain adding to the level of stress in the house more than normally was there. The plants of Aunt Petunia's were already waterlogged and the rain continued to fall. Lighting flashing across the sky separating the shadows from the inhabitants for just long enough to see the dreary looks on Vernon and Dudley's faces, both wishing they could get out of the house, Dudley eager to practice the boxing moves he had learned on the neighboring children and Vernon just to put space between him and the "freak" inhabiting the room upstairs. The boy hadn't come out of the room in the week he had been back and the cries were straining Vernon's already edged nerves. Petunia had been slipping food into the room through the slot in the door, not daring to accidentally starve the boy or else face the wrath of that group of freaks that had been met at the train station.  
  
'As long as that boy stays in his room, everything will be fine', Vernon thought to himself. 'Petunia, Dudley, and I can just ignore him, acting as though nothing is really there. That shouldn't be too hard. Otherwise, maybe the boy will have to be taught a lesson in what it means to really be punished'  
  
Unknown to Vernon and the others was that nothing they could do right now could be of any amount of true punishment. There was nothing anyone could do right now that could compete with the pain and suffering the boy was going through right behind that door on the second floor. The boy, Harry Potter, lay on his bed, arms quaking in fear as he hugged himself into a fetal position, hands holding his face. The tears never stopped and the nightmares were only the gateway to the darkness that was wrapping the boy's soul. Nothing right now mattered to this boy, all his heart and head would understand was that his godfather was dead. Sirius was dead, and to the boy knew no one was at fault for this except him. His hands dugs into his face, pulling on his tear stained cheeks as he stared into the darkness thinking to himself.  
  
'Why Sirius, why did I let you die?! It's my fault, my fault, all my fault. You wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for my stupidity. Sirius, Sirius, what am I to do without you?!'  
  
A snowy white owl sitting in the corner, Hedwig sat watching this. If one were to stare into the eyes of this owl, they would know that this was no ordinary owl. Hedwig loved her master very much, more than people would know and she knew when something was wrong. Right now, something was very terribly wrong. Unknown to Harry, for he was too caught up in his grief, a white light was gathering around the boy. Not knowing what was going on, Hedwig knew that she should get someone that could help her master; the Master of Hogwarts would know what to do.   
  
Hedwig flew out the window, hoping all would be the same by the time she was able to get back to her Master's side. Unknown to the loyal owl was that something very unusual was about to take place. Less than one minute after Hedwig had left, the light building around Harry was reaching a crescendo.   
  
It was at this point that Harry noticed himself the glow coming off of his hands, casting light in to the corners of his room.   
  
'What is this, what's going on. Is this another attack of Voldemort's'  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, he couldn't think, the grief inside him mixed with the fear of everyone else he knew being killed had reached a breaking point inside of Harry. A barrier was being broken, a barrier to something that was to be discovered in time. This time had finally come.   
  
A whispering voice came over the wind, "A power the dark lord knows not" echoed through the room in a quiet but somber mood and then all went black for Harry.  
  
If Harry had been awake, he would have been in for quite a revelation. His body was floating at least two feet off of the bed. Pure magical energy was being given off by Harry's body, striking areas around the room as the bolts crackled for an outlet. One struck the door, sealing it shut and locking it, another the window shattering the glass. This however was only a distraction to the real path the energy was taking. This was only a taste of what energy was finally being released and infused into Harry's body and soul. The barrier had been broken, its maker's wish finally given and Harry, once he woke up would be in for quite a change. Already, the change was taking affect, for in Harry's eyes, lighting bolts could be seen streaking through the emerald laden irises. Power incarnate was aching to be released inside of Harry.   
  
The room quieted and the light was fully absorbed into Harry. There was an unnatural silence hanging over the room. Then the whisper returned, sounding of pain and anguish but at the same time full of hope. "A power the dark lord knows not…use it well my son for it all I can give you. Even now I ache to hold you my son, but it is enough to know I can help you this way. Protect those you love Harry, this I know you will do. Till later my son..Goodbye for now"  
  
Miles away, the Master of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office pondering over books and manuscripts looking for something that could be of use in the future against Voldemort. This was the scene that presented itself when Hedwig arrived to the castle of Hogwarts.  
  
"Hedwig my dear, how are you? Doing well I hope; did Harry finally write to me? I haven't' heard from him since that night in my office when I upset him so."   
  
Dumbledore stopped at this point, the twinkle form his eye disappearing as he looked at Hedwig. This owl was not here to deliver a letter, this creature in front of him would be crying were it human Albus sensed, Hedwig was scared and there could be only one reason Hedwig would be in this manner. Something was very wrong at number 4 Pivet Drive.  
  
It was at this same precise moment that the barrier broke at Pivet Drive. Dumbledore could feel something was happening, not necessarily bad or good, but something very powerful was quaking through the air, the magical aura of Hogwarts was trembling around him. Something, somewhere, was releasing a very large amount of power, enough to be felt hundreds of miles away. Hoping that this was not of Voldemort's doing, Albus stared out the window, trying to pinpoint the direction the disturbance was coming from. Strangely it was coming form the direction of Little Whining. Albus turned immediately, looking straightly into Hedwig's eyes. The significance of this owl being here at the same time of the disturbance did not escape the Master of Hogwarts.   
  
"Whatever just happened, once explained I hope is for the better. I'm not sure your master could take much more Hedwig."  
  
Hedwig sat there, hooting in reply as to agree.  
  
Dumbledore hurried over to the fireplace, throwing into the fire some floo powder.  
  
"Remus Lupin!," Dumbledore called into the fire.  
  
Remus's head appeared in the fireplace, a look of eagerness and impatience mixed sitting upon his face.  
  
"What is it Albus, is something wrong?"  
  
"I do not know, but something has happened at the number 4 Pivet Drive. Gather the order members you can, especially Molly Weasley. If we don't inform her among the first that something may be wrong with Harry I will never hear the end of it," this last bit Albus chuckled to himself.   
  
"Yes, of course, but what shall I tell the members when they ask what has happened?"  
  
"Tell them that the answer I have been searching for I may have found, but it is no book that this answer shall be found."  
  
"Of course Albus, we will be together and ready soon. See you shortly."  
  
Albus turned form the fireplace, again staring out his window, searching for the area in the distance of Little Whining.   
  
'Whatever just happened Harry, I know that you have the courage to face this new challenge, just as you have never let me down before in stepping forward. Everyone has a breaking point; everyone finally finds something they cannot face alone. I hope we shall find you in time to help whatever this may be.'  
  
Unknown to Albus, he just eerily foreshadowed what he was to find out. Harry had indeed reached a breaking point, not being able to take the grief of his godfather's death and the fear of the rest of those he cared for being killed because of him. It would be fates decision as to how this played out from here on. 


	2. What are you talking about?

Note to readers- I will try to update once a week on Sundays mostly. Sometimes I may update faster but this will be the norm. Thank you and continue reading and reviewing =)  
  
As before, as a disclaimer, I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters and do not receive any money for the stories I write. As before, enjoy reading  
  
Chapter 2-What are you talking about?  
  
The order arrived in Dumbledore's office as quick as they could; Albus was still staring out the window when they flooed in.   
  
Remus was the first one to speak, all the others mostly looking around at each other trying to discern the reason they had been called to the Headmaster's office.   
  
"Albus, what did you call us for? You said something about a possible answer to the Order's problem."  
  
"Remus, I may have found an answer, the main question is whether or not the answer is usable."  
  
Remus stared at the headmaster in confusion, trying to grasp the meaning behind Albus' cryptic answer.  
  
Mad-eye stepped forward towards the headmaster's desk, his magical eye swirling in every direction known to man, sometimes going backwards around his head.   
  
"What are you talking about Albus," Moody growled in his own way. "I've known you for too long and I know you wouldn't call us all here if this wasn't something important. If it wasn't we wouldn't have been called from our prior assignments. Now what was it you needed?"  
  
Dumbledore sat there in contemplation, trying to figure out how to say what he needed to say without causing Remus or Molly to panic. Unknown to Albus, it was already too late as Molly had spotted Hedwig sitting next to Fawkes on his perch.   
  
"Dumbledore, would you kindly tell me why Hedwig is sitting here in your office. If this has something to do with Harry I would like to know now instead of waiting to try to decipher the messages you give to us sometimes."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled to himself, 'leave it to Molly, if Harry is in danger no one is stopping her from finding out. Trying to stop her would be like poking a badger with a spoon. Not advisable nor likely to leave one unwounded.'  
  
"Molly, before you start yelling at me, and yes, I know you would, I do not know quite what has happened to Harry. I don't know if any of you felt the tremors that we felt here at Hogwarts 30 minutes ago, but an energy source was released into the surroundings that caused the magical aura of Hogwarts to quake. As you know, Hogwarts is one of the most magically protected places in the entire world. Whatever caused the disturbance was able to cause Hogwarts to feel it. This is no small amount of power as you can guess. I am afraid that the source of this energy was coming form the direction of Little Whining, it seems Harry may have been the cause himself."  
  
This news did not come lightly to the rest of the people in the room. Remus stared at Albus in shock. Moony sat there, an eerie grin upon his face, no doubt thinking of what this energy could mean. Minerva was shocked into silence, worrying over her student much like a grandmother would, the worry etching lines into her face. Molly was the only one who didn't seem to be in awe of this information. In fact, she looked like this message had not affected her at all.  
  
"Albus, if Harry is in trouble, then we should go get him now. This energy source may have been an attack on him and he may be hurt. We can't just sit here guessing, let's go get the boy. He doesn't deserve to be stuck there anyway; you know how he is treated by those so called relatives of his. They could care less if he was hurt. Ron ahs told me the stories of his cousin beating on him and his aunt and uncle not doing anything. If he is hurt, they won't bother to help him unless they hear from us. We need to go at once."  
  
The rest of the group just stared at Molly in wonder, even her husband didn't know what to say. It didn't bother Molly one bit that this energy was able to overcome all the barriers of Hogwarts. That meant that it had been one large source, light or dark not known. Molly didn't care; all she cared of was getting Harry to safety.  
  
Dumbledore sat a second then replied. "I know Molly; we are going to go get Harry now. I would like you, Arthur, Moody, and Remus to come with me. We will floo to Hogsmede and then apparate to Harry's. We will be back shortly, Minerva please watch over the school while I am gone."  
  
With that, the group left to go to number four Privet Drive, not sure of what they were to find there. Albus, Molly, and Arthur apparated to the sidewalk in front of the house; Moody apparated to the backyard, checking for possible dangers in the vicinity. When none presented themselves, Moody came out and told Dumbledore nothing unusual was evident.   
  
"The Boy is in his bedroom, it appears he is asleep right now. Whatever has happened here evidently did not cause enough reaction to arouse the rest of his family, they are all knocked out in bed, and the cousin is snoring loud enough for me to hear in the backyard. Whatever magical energy released must not have been noticeable to the muggles."  
  
"That may be Moody, but if it was noticeable to us, then Voldemort and his Death Eaters may have noticed it also. We have to get Harry out of here soon."  
  
With that said Dumbledore approached the front of number four and unlocked the door with his wand. They slowly crept up the stairs and pushed Harry's door open soundlessly. There lay Harry, on his bed, eyes hut tight, grimacing.  
  
"He must be having another of his nightmares," Molly whispered. "With what has happened is no wonder that his dreams plague him, he's seen the worse the world can offer."  
  
"I will go wake him, please follow me into the room but let me be the one to talk to him. It will be interesting to find out what has happened if what I think is true."  
  
"Albus," Remus asked quietly.   
  
"Your answers will come Remus, let me wake him now."  
  
Albus crept into the room, and gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder trying to gently turn him over to face him and at the same time wake him up gently.   
  
Harry tuned over, not fighting and latched onto Albus, knowing it was him somehow and started to cry and shake.  
  
"Professor, I killed him. All I see is him dying. Every time he drops through the veil, accusing me with his eyes. It hurts so much."  
  
The pain and anguish in Harry's voice was cutting through everyone's heart, the hurt almost being able to be felt.   
  
"Harry, I know that you are in pain, and we want to help you. We are going to get you away from here. But first, I must ask, what happened here in the last hour. There was a large amount of magical energy given off here. We want to know what happened. Hedwig came to my office at the same time it happened. Harry, the power came from here, it was able to shake the foundation of Hogwarts magical barriers. I believe it came from you."  
  
Harry let go of Dumbledore, slowly sitting back onto the bed. It was then that Harry opened his eyes to the people in his room and suddenly no further questioning was needed. Molly gasped in shock, grabbing onto Arthur as Remus stood there in fascination and worry. Albus watched in contemplation. As Harry at there, stumped for a moment by what the headmaster had told him, his eyes were visible to the rest of the group. The reason the group was in shock was quite evident. Harry's eyes, the vibrant green that had been his mother's were not the same as they had been. Energy crackled like lighting through his irises, shining deep into his eyes. This alone was showing the amount of energy that was residing deep within Harry. The way in which this energy got into Harry Albus deeply wanted to know; Harry however did not know of this energy.  
  
This was entirely evident to the group when Harry finally answered them simply.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
Please review if you liked it, tell me what you think. Thanks =) 


	3. Listen to this and Remember

Disclaimer-As stated before, I do not own any of the characters that you see in this story. Wish I did though, I wouldn't have to worry about how to pay for medical school then =)  
  
Chapter 3- Listen to this and remember  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood there for a moment, totally dumbfounded. How did this boy not know what had happened here. Anyone powerful enough for hundreds of miles around had felt the power that was released from this house.   
  
"Harry, a great power was released from this area a little over one hour ago. Did you not notice anything peculiar go on of any sort?"  
  
"What do you mean Professor by a energy release? I have been here in my room, not daring to go downstairs. I don't want to be bothered by the rest of my family," Harry stated cynically looking towards the other bedrooms through the doorway.   
  
"Harry, look into the mirror over there. What do you see?"  
  
Molly, by this point was in quite an anxious mood. She wanted to run to the boy to help him but at the same time felt a fear inside her of what power the boy must hold. 'What am I thinking, Harry isn't anything to be afraid of. I just hope he can deal with this along with everything else that has happened recently.'  
  
Harry looked into the mirror that Albus had conjured and there in the reflection set him. This reflection was different though. He could see his green eyes flashing as though bits of lighting were flowing through them every minute or so. And in the middle of his chest, there was a ball of energy glowing white like the sun. Silence was all that could be heard in the room as Harry sat there trying to take in and understand what he was seeing.  
  
"Harry, this mirror I conjured shows the amount of magical power the person looking into it holds. As you can see the amount of energy in you is just barely being contained in your body."  
  
'Sir...what do you mean? I'm not that powerful, I couldn't even save Sirius from dying or my friends being hurt."  
  
"I know this Harry, we all know if you could have helped any of them you would have. Remus knows this, Moody knows this, Molly knows this, and I most certainly know this. This has been another hardship placed onto you."  
  
Molly, as this point couldn't stop herself from interrupting.  
  
"Harry dear, Ron has been begging to write to you but we didn't know if it was ok to write for fear of it being traced or followed. Everyone is fine right now and we are all staying at #12 for safety. Ginny has been trying to sneak info with those extendable ears her brothers make so that she could tell you without us knowing."  
  
"Without some of us knowing anyways," Albus chuckled with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Either way, she has also been begging to write you or come see you. No one is blaming you for what happened in the Department of Ministries and you shouldn't blame yourself"  
  
With Molly having had a little outlet, she sat on the end of the bed, being a comforting presence for Harry as he struggled to understand what was going on.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what does this have to do with the energy release that you were talking about earlier."?  
  
"Well Harry, it seems that all your grief and anger over your grandfather dying has broken a barrier none of us were aware of. Look into the mirror with me standing next to you. What difference do you see?"  
  
"Well, you are taller than me sir of course, not by much anymore."  
  
"No no Harry, look deeper at the mirror. Look at the power I am generating compared to the power you are generating."  
  
Harry looked down towards his chest, looking at his power compared to Dumbledore's.  
  
Harry stood there, mouth almost fully agape, staring at the mirror. The amount of energy being given off by Dumbledore was in truth little more than half of what the energy Harry was containing.  
  
Moody took his chance to jump in along with Remus at this point.   
  
"Harry, whatever happened tonight, a barrier broke inside you that was holding this power from being released. We don't know when this power was supposed to be manifested or where but the point is that you will require training to control this power. Right now, to cast the simplest of spells could be a disaster since too much energy may be released. Just shining a light with the a simple lumos spell could burn through a wall like sunlight magnified through a glass."  
  
What Moody is trying to say Harry is that we are worried that this energy may be too much for you to handle. We want to take you back with us to number 12 so that we can learn more about what it is that has happened and figure out what to do?"  
  
"That's fine with me Remus. I'll be glad to get out of here. All they have done since you threatened them so at the train station is totally ignore me. It's like I don't exist."  
  
Moody turned around then, looking at the door.   
  
"Albus, I believe we have a visitor listening in at the door."  
  
At this, the door slowly opened and Aunt Petunia stood there.   
  
"Petunia, what are you doing up, we believed you to be asleep."  
  
"I have been trying to get back to sleep, however, I witnessed what happened that you were discussing. The boy floated in the air and light struck out form him in every direction. I had been walking to the bedroom when I heard him crying out over and over. I saw it start and then the door slammed shut and locked and I ran into the bedroom scared about what was happening."  
  
'Was there anything else Petunia that you have to tell us," Dumbledore asked. The look in his eye betraying the knowledge that he thought there was something else to this random witnessing of Petunia's kindness.  
  
"As you know, Lily and that Man disappeared. After Harry came to us from you, the next day I received a box containing this simple keepsake."  
  
Petunia stood there holding out a cherry wood box, beautifully detailed in gold and scarlet.  
  
Remus was the only one to recognize what the box was.  
  
"That was Lily's music box, she used it to store memories and dreams in its messages of song."  
  
"There was a note with it, it said to give this to Harry when I thought it was the appropriate time. It said I would know when the time is right. Well....here it is."  
  
With that, Petunia hurried out of the room, scared as to what was going to happen. She had heard the comment of how powerful the boy was and want him to have no reason to remember the last 15 years while in use of this power.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the box, releasing that whenever it was opened, it would play something to which may explain to them how Harry came to have more power than even the Headmaster himself.   
  
"Harry, you should open this. Don't worry Harry, we are all right here. Me, Moody, Remus, and Molly will not go anywhere no matter what it says or does. We are all here to listen."  
  
Harry nodded to Professor Dumbledore, looked at Remus and Molly for encouragement, and then slowly opened up the music box.  
  
A gasp came from all those in the room except Harry as a voice came out of the box.   
  
"My son, if you are hearing this then you are no doubt looking for answers. My son, Listen and remember"  
  
Harry started to go into a trance state, along with the rest of those in the room. All they could here was, in a whispering yet loving voice was "My son, I love you. ... Listen to this and remember."  
  
As before I love cliffhangers... read and review...later =) 


	4. A Mother's Spell

Just as always- I don't own any of the characters in this story. Just the story line itself.  
  
Chapter 4- A Mother's Spell  
  
Beautiful music drifted into Harry's ears as he slowly looked around. There was a light tinged fog that seemed to drift all around them. Delicate music could be heard coming from what seemed to be all directions. Harry saw that Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Moody were all now standing and searching too. Harry was having small tremors of anxiety. This setting was bringing back bad memories of the end of fourth year when he came to in the graveyard. This area, however ominous it seemed, gave off feelings of love and comfort. The fear inside Harry slowly began to dissipate as he walked over towards everyone else.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure Harry. It seems as if we have been transported into a memory, a lot like what happens when you enter a pensive. Your mother was always a very good student; I am not surprised that your mother was able to create something like this. I'll have to study the box when we get back out. Very imaginative."  
  
Molly was just standing there, not sure what to make of the situation, the warm feelings surrounding her felt very much like the warm hugs she gives her own children. She felt like she was in her house, the warm feelings of love surrounding her as if it was home.   
  
Moody was trying very hard to find an exit, his eye swarming in every direction to try and find any sort of way out. Remus on the other hand was standing very quiet off to the side, not saying anything, a look of knowledge sub-planted on his face.   
  
'What is going on here,' Harry was asking himself. 'Why did I recognize that voice coming out of the music box and why did it bring us here. I don't see anything. I truly hope nothing is happening while we are trapped in here.'  
  
Remus was watching Harry, he alone knowing what possibly was happening. Harry's eyes were starting to flash more and more with power as he became flustered and frustrated at his own line of thinking.   
  
"Harry, come here a second."  
  
Harry slowly walked over towards Remus, agitated at what was going on being completely out of his hands. Molly, Moody, and Dumbledore also gathered around as Remus attempted to explain to Harry what was going on.  
  
"Harry, your mother designed this music box herself. It was supposed to be a way for her to keep and cherish memories. She could record feelings and thoughts in here also. Think of this as a very imaginative diary. To find out why we are here, I think you should just ask it. Speak aloud your question and see if there is an answer for why we are here."  
  
'Well, nothing else to do really is there Harry,' he thought to himself.   
  
Everyone else just stood there patiently waiting for Harry to go ahead. This was his question to ask and none of them felt like they should impose on what seemed to be a very private moment for Harry.  
  
"Just speak aloud Harry, and you should be given an answer"  
  
"Ok Moony. Um...well...why was I brought here and told to listen and remember?" Harry asked aloud.  
  
A soft glow started to emanate in front of Harry, slowly taking on the shape of a human form. Remus was quaking behind Harry, he knew what was about to appear in front of Harry and he hoped Harry would be able to handle it. Putting his hand onto Harry's shoulder, Remus wanted Harry to know that he was there for whatever was about to happen.  
  
Albus, Molly, and Moody all stood in a half crescent, ready to do what they could for whatever was about to happen.   
  
Harry stood there, watching the form come forward from the mist. 'Oh God! No, it can't be. Now after all this time, after sixteen years of never having heard her or seen her. I just lost Sirius; please tell me this is happening.'  
  
But no matter what Harry may have wished for, it was indeed happening. Out of the mist came a woman. Hair the color of fiery passion and eyes green as sparkling emeralds she stood there staring at him. She looked just like she had in the Mirror of Erised during first year. There in front of Harry stood Lily Potter, the mother Harry had never really known, having been dead for 15 years.   
  
Remus hand quaked on Harry's shoulder as he held on not only to give Harry support but to keep himself from losing it just as much. Dumbledore stood there, shock evident on his face, but that twinkle in his eye glittering madly in its own way. Molly was in almost as much shock as Harry.   
  
Molly had known who Harry's parents were, having seen pictures of them in Harry's photo albums but she was in know way prepared to see Lily come walking towards them. She was as beautiful as the pictures had shown, and in her eyes, Molly could see the love she had for her son, the same as Molly had for her own children, the same she held for Harry also as a part of her family.   
  
"My son," Lily murmured. "You've grown so much"  
  
Harry couldn't take it. It was too much, the tears were welling up into his eyes as he stared at his mother who for so many years he had wished to see. "Mom...Mom is that you..," Harry choked out as he stumbled forward, tears washing down his cheeks.   
  
Lily ran forward, grabbing her son and holding him, comforting him as he wept.  
  
"Harry, Harry, its ok, I'm here. I'm here for you."  
  
Harry could do nothing but cry as he looked up into his mother's eyes and saw the same emotions he was filling reflected in her eyes. No words were needed at this moment. A mother held her son, comforting him in the grief he felt that had been building up for weeks and letting her love flow into him.  
  
Molly cried also, holding onto Remus as he stared in shock at what was coming to be in front of him. Albus, not one to cry often, had tears sparkling in his beard as he witnessed the return of a mother to her son.  
  
"How is this possible, you died. I've seen it in my nightmares. Every time I am near a dementor I hear your screams and his insane cackle. The green flashes....how is this possible?"  
  
"Harry, before everything you remember happened, I transferred a complete copy of all my memories and thoughts into this music box. It is in essence a complete copy of me, just without physical form."  
  
Dumbledore broke in. "Like Tom's diary second year Harry, only in visual form. This is to say, your mother's thoughts and soul, your mother just without a physical form outside of the box."  
  
"Harry, I can tell by looking at you that something has happened. What is it?" Lily continued to study Harry, and she also saw the power that was manifested in her son.   
  
"Sirius....he died...I'm sorry mother..it was..it was all my fault. I went to the department of ministries and it was just a trap. He came to save me and fell through the veil. It's been killing me inside. It's all my fault. I got Sirius killed, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Ginny almost killed."  
  
At this a gasp came form Molly as she realized again how much of the blame Harry was truly laying on himself.   
  
"It was all my fault mother and now, due to this, something has happened. I don't know what it is. This power Dumbledore has shown me to have just broke free and I don't know where it came from."  
  
"Harry, first off, ...look at me... me and your father were not able to totally know what was going to happen with Voldemort. What makes you think anyone assumes you should be able to. I have a feeling you know just as well as I what that prophecy said but that does not mean you aren't supposed to be able to make a mistake or be fooled. Much more intelligent and wise people have been tricked by what there hearts told them to do. You aren't the first nor shall you be the last. Now, as to what has happened to you, I believe I know. But first, will you introduce me to everyone."   
  
Lily stated this last part with a smile lighting up her face. It put a warm emotion into Harry to know that he was finally meeting his mother again  
  
Before Harry could say anything Dumbledore stepped forward a bit. "We would all like to know what has happened to Harry, this power that he has come into but first hello again Lily. I'm sure I don't look too much different." Another twinkle in his eye evident of Dumbledore's good mood.  
  
"Mom," Harry's voice still full of tears, "The only person I don't think you know here is Mrs. Weasley. This is my best friend Ron's mom. She's watched over me during the summer when I haven't been with the Dursleys."  
  
Mrs. Weasley wasn't sure what to do. Here was the Harry's mother, a woman she had never met whose child she was trying to help grow up right. What could she say, she could only hope that Lily was not upset at her for having helped Harry as he has grown up. The fear was evident in Molly's eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I can see the fear in your eyes. Please, do not be afraid. I know that by just hearing the way Harry spoke that you have taken care of him when he needed it. Thank you... I am glad he had someone to be there for him since I could not."   
  
Lily had tears of her own at this moment and Molly moved forward and the two women held each other, both feeling the way only a mother could feel for a child they loved. Molly and Lily were able to understand each other through their love for Harry.   
  
Remus and Moody said hello after the two women separated Remus much more in shock than Moody who was seeming to take everything in stride.   
  
Dumbledore decided to take control a little here. "You said you knew what might have happened to Harry?"  
  
Harry just stood there looking at his mother, still in awe of the women who was his mother being in front of him.   
  
"Yes Albus, it was from the same spell that protected Harry when I died. The same spell that saved him from dying when Voldemort cast the killing curse on him. My spell that created this box recorded everything around it so everything that happened that night was recorded in this box until it came to Petunia the next day who already had Harry in her possession. I know that Voldemort failed to kill Harry and what it did to him."  
  
"What did that spell do that could have caused this huge influx of power to come to Harry 15 years later."  
  
Lily smirked at Dumbledore, seeming to think that he should already know this answer. "That's simple Albus, the spell not only protected him, but absorbed the power of the curse also and hid it within Harry for later. A storage vessel so to say. Every Curse that has successfully been cast upon Harry in the last 15 years has added the equivalent amount of power to the vessel. It was not supposed to open up till he was of age and able to fully control the influx after having been fully grown. The pain and anguish he felt form Sirius's death has prematurely opened the vessel and now Harry has permanently increased the level of his power to that of what has been added to it. His magical power and ability will not use this up and decrease back but shall stay this way as a permanent level. I did this so that if Harry was in turn to be taken from my care he would be protected and able to see to himself later in life. I had no idea that it would make him so much more powerful though."  
  
Moody and Remus could do nothing but just stand there. They could not fathom what had just been told to them. Molly stood with her hand over mouth, covering the gasp that she was trying to issue. Dumbledore stood there for second then did the last thing expected, he laughed. A happy ecstatic laugh that seemed to carry all around.   
  
'What is so funny Professor," Harry asked Dumbledore?  
  
Looking at Harry and Lily Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, you were already one of the most powerful adolescent wizards I had ever seen come though Hogwarts. You were able to fight off Voldemort more times than anyone except me already, you killed a fully grown ancient Basilisk in your send year, and you were able to cast a full corporeal Patronus in your third year. The power you already displayed was way above average for anyone your age. And now, this influx of power that was designed to help protect you has pushed you beyond more than twice my own magical power. I was laughing because I find it ironic that Voldemort all this time has been trying to kill you but every time he cursed you or hexed you he was in fact only making you stronger. His own anger and malevolence shall be that which in the end is his downfall."   
  
At this Dumbledore laughed again as Remus, Moody, and Molly stared in awe at Harry.   
  
"Does this mean that I will be able to help fight back now Professor?"  
  
"Yes it does Harry, but first I believe we should go back to # 12 and let everyone that needs to know about the full prophecy hear it and then explain to a small group what has fully happened. I'm sure this will be quite a surprise to them."  
  
"Ok professor, but I want Ron, Hermione, and Ginny there. Also, I want to be there when you tell the order. I want to see Snape's face when he hears this."  
  
"Professor Snape Harry, but yes you can be there as well as everyone mentioned. Now I believe it is safe to say that Harry will be able to come in here whenever he wants to Lily?"  
  
"Yes, he can open the box and step in here when ever he wants. I can't tell you how long I have waited to meet my son, there is no way I could stay away form him now even if I am only my mind without a body."  
  
"Mom, is it alright if I bring some of my friends to meet you next time I come in here?"  
  
"Yes Harry that would be fine. I want to meet all of your friends. And that special someone I know you think about of. And don't look at me like that, I know there is someone you are thinking of, I could see it in your eyes. I am your mother."  
  
Molly looked at him. "What special someone is she talking about Harry?" Molly asked grinning.   
  
"No one," stammered Harry quite flustered at this point, "but yes mom I will bring that person when they know who they are." The way he answered let Lily know that he meant he hadn't even told the girl yet.  
  
"Of course Harry, I just want to meet the girl that has infatuated you. Bring her along too."  
  
"Ok mom," he said grinning.  
  
"Come along Harry," Dumbledore said. "We got to get you packed then off to # 12 we go. You can come back in here later tonight or tomorrow with anyone you want to come along. I wouldn't dare try to keep you out of here, I'm not that loony," he chuckled.  
  
Harry ran over to his Mom and hugged her.   
  
"I'll be back shortly mom, as soon as I can. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Harry. Be safe, I missed you."  
  
"Missed you too mom"  
  
And on that note, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Remus, and Moody waved goodbye and they disappeared back out into Harry's room to finish his packing and get ready to go to # 12 Grimwauld place.  
  
As always read and review as you please. Constructive comments would be appreciated. =) 


	5. Distortion of Reality

Longest chapter yet =)  
  
As stated every time, I own nothing of the characters in this story, only the plot.  
  
Chapter 5 - Distortion of Reality  
  
Harry along with everyone else appeared right back into Harry's room. Mrs. Weasley and Moody went out the door to search for Petunia and explain to her that they would be taking Harry with them for the rest of the summer.   
  
"Now Harry, we must hurry along. There is no telling who may or may not be around watching your house. You will travel by portkey straight to # 12 Grimwauld Place. Mrs. Weasley will be waiting there. The Weasleys and Ms. Granger are already there along with the usual order members who are coming and going like last summer. Later on we must discuss Sirius's will but not right now."  
  
At this, Harry relaxed again, having become very tense at the thought of having to think about Sirius right now. Even having the shock of having his mother back was not able to erase all the pain and guilt that was in Harry's mind.   
  
Remus came over and put his hand on Harry's should.   
  
"It's going to be hard Harry, I know. I'm going through it too but we will be able to get through this and now you have your mother to talk to also. She may not be outside of this box but that is your mom in there. I can attest to that, she is just as caring as she always was and if you need to talk you can go to her or come to me. Don't be afraid to share what you need to."  
  
" Ok Remus," Harry said looking up into the shadowed eyes of his friend and former teacher. "I'll try to talk if I need to but I need some time just to adjust also."  
  
"That is to be understood," Mrs. Weasley stated as she walked back in. "You take all the time you need, we are all here for you if you need us."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"No problem dear," she said hugging him firmly. "I've looked out for ever since you became Ron's best friend and I have no intention of stopping."  
  
Harry just held onto her quietly, a couple tears coming forth from the corner of his eyes but he wiped them away real fast, not wanting to show how much it meant for everyone to care for him so much. An adolescent boy has got to have some pride you see.   
  
Dumbledore idled back over to Harry not wanting to break up the moment that was happening but having too nonetheless. "Now Harry, please give me your wand. As said before this is not a punishment but is for your safety and everyone else. The power that has in fluxed into your system needs to be carefully handled. Any simple spell right now could be of disastrous affect if you are not shown how to control it."  
  
Without any argument, Harry walked over to his trunk and handed over his wand to Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I will help you train at head-quarters to use your power most effectively and then by the time you go back to school you will be able to control it fully and use your wand everyday again."  
  
"This is the only time I better hear you not having your wand Potter," Moody growled his eye swirling. "You got a pretty good excuse in the Headmaster but it I hear of it again, I'll test your reflexes faster than you think."   
  
All of this said with only a grin Moody himself could pull off. Kind of scary Harry thought to himself. Harry slowly turned away from the creepy image to face Dumbledore again.  
  
"You are going to be going now Harry. We will bring all your things with us when we come in a few minutes. Mrs. Weasley has arrived left to get you a little tea before you go up to bed. Your friends don't know that are coming but people may still be up when you get there. Otherwise, you will get to see everyone tomorrow. You may take the Music Box of your mother's. I doubt you would let it out of your sight anyways."  
  
"Thank you professor," Harry said latching onto the box like his life depended on it. Right now this box, as simple as it may seem was the most important thing there was and that was not going to change anytime soon.   
  
"Take this feather Harry. It is one of Fawkes feathers. You can happily keep that afterworlds. Phoenix feathers make wonderful quills, as beautiful as they are."  
  
Harry took the feather from Dumbledore and before he could he even say goodbye, he saw everyone wave at him as tug behind his belly button seemed to pull him forward and he was gone from #4 Privet Drive for another whole year.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Harry's feet slammed down on to the floor of the entrance hall of # 12 suddenly and he had to fight not to fall over. Sirius's mother's painting was still hanging on the wall right there next to him and he did not want to wake it up by making any sudden noise as falling over would have surely done.   
  
Harry straightened up, making sure he still had a firm hold on his Mother's music box and started to look around. Everything had changed drastically since Christmas when he had been here. They had helped clean up a little but Harry would not have known the inside of this house had been ever any different looking at it now. The walls and lighting no longer seemed so dark and foreboding and it had before. All the imagery of snakes and dark magic seemed to have disappeared. Now in its place there were images of lions heads and reds and golds ran through the hall tastefully. The heads of the former house elves had been removed it seemed. They may have just been moved elsewhere but they were not in the hallway where they were before.   
  
Harry crept over to the kitchen door where he could here talking going on. It sounded as if the adults in the house were having a small meeting between themselves. Harry could here Mrs. Weasley in there and he did not feel like explain everything tonight to the people in the kitchen who didn't know.   
  
Walking quietly back over towards the stairs, Harry heard a small noise come form the sitting room off to the left. He crept over to the door and tried to listen closely to figure out what he was hearing. A muffled sound and slight words was all he could make out so Harry decided to go and see who may be in the room whom wouldn't be with the other adults.  
  
'Lets see what I find going on in here, maybe Fred and George are cooking up something new in here and I get a sneak peak'   
  
The sneak peak Harry got was not what he thought he was going to see...ever. There sitting on the loveseat were Ron and Hermione. That wouldn't have been shocking, not normally at least. This time however Ron was stroking the side of Hermione's face gently with his hand while they stared into each other's eyes. This even would not have been so bad, it would have taken explanation, but not nearly that bad. However, it got worse for Harry. Ron and Hermione both took that moment to lean over and start kissing right in front of him unknowingly.  
  
Harry didn't know what to think at this point. He wasn't upset that they were kissing. That wasn't it at all. He could actually be happy for them but something deep inside was bothering him.   
  
'When did this happen? Why didn't they tell me? Have they been hiding this behind my back?'  
  
These panicking thoughts kept running through his mind as Harry seemed to choke on his own words of greeting; a gasping sound being the only sense of vocalization coming forth out of Harry's mouth.   
  
Ron and Hermione sprang apart at the sound Harry made and stared in shock as their best friend looked at them like they weren't even worth speaking too.   
  
Ron could be a little thick most of the time and Hermione saw that this was not a situation for him to handle. She could already see the confusion and anger building in Harry's eyes. She had told Ron they should tell Harry about their relationship when it started last summer when they were alone together. Ron had always made an excuse that he would tell him later when they had a chance to talk alone. Evidently, Ron had never told Harry as the look on his face was blatantly saying. Hermione would have told Harry herself but she had a weak spot when it came to sentimental things and Ron wanted to tell him so she had gone along with not telling him earlier. "Bad idea,' Hermione thought to herself at that very moment.  
  
It was now that Ron and Hermione noticed the differences in Harry. He was taller and built more, that was obvious. The thing that was staring them in the face however were his eyes. There were flashes of light building in the irises of Harry's eyes, like bolts running though liquid emerald. There was no doubt to either of the two that this was not a good sign. Harry was angry once again.  
  
"When...when did...why didn't you tell....why would you keep something like this from me?"   
  
Harry was shaking, the words stuttering to all come out at once. He didn't know what thought to go with first. This was hurting him, building inside him. He couldn't take it, not right now. Not with everything else that had been dropped on him tonight. With a slight growl, Harry turned on his heal and tore out of the room as fast as he could, trying to get as far away as he could from his friends that had hurt him.  
  
"HARRY! WAIT, LET US EXPLAIN!," Hermione screamed after him but it was to late to stop him.   
  
Harry was about to run up the stairs as fast as he could when he tripped and dropped his mother's music box. The sound of it falling and hitting the floor along with Hermione's scream was enough to wake Old Mrs. Black up from her covered slumber.   
  
"Traitorous Boy! What are you doing back? They killed my good for nothing son, why didn't they kill you too!"  
  
Harry was quaking in anger at this point, not just from his friends hiding secrets from him but also that this defiling painting that would dare say something like that about Sirius. Harry could feel something building inside him, a force beginning to press out of what seemed to be his very core.  
  
"Shut up you old hag," Harry whispered dangerously as the painting.   
  
At this point, the adults from the kitchen opened the door and were looking to see what was going on. The noise had also drawn another unwelcome guest. The old house elf Krecher had decided to come to the aide of his former mistress.  
  
"Dirty boy has come back to defile the house of those most pure. Ugly and vile is this boy."  
  
"Get out of this house at one you good for nothing bastard of a child. My son loved you but he was an insane righteous fool also and look what it did. It got him killed. You'll fall just like he did."  
  
To the adults in the kitchen doorway and Ron and Hermione in the sitting room, everything appeared normal at this moment, but this was only to last for less than a second.  
  
That was it. A snapping was happening inside of Harry again. He felt the force of his anger growing and unknowingly was calling upon something inside him; something was growing out of his emotions. The betrayal of his friend's trust and the loss of Sirius being brought up again was too much for Harry.  
  
The area around Krecher and the painting of Mrs. Black seemed to distort, the walls almost appearing to bend out, like a bubble pushing out on all spaces available in the little area. Space itself seemed to bend and stretch, the images of Krecher and the portrait stretching like a fun house mirror. A force seemed to push out in all directions trying to force everything away and suddenly it all seemed to snap back. A sonic boom seemed to go through out the house as a void was filled suddenly. The area that Krecher and the portrait had been in snapped back to the way it had been. However, it snapped back with all the force of a gravimetric well. Space and time were coming back to the way they had been and everything within this well received all the crushing force that could be provided.  
  
Harry tore up the stairs to his room, needing to get away form everyone, not sure of what he had just done and not really wanting to see what he had done either. He dropped his mother's box on the floor, opened it, and went in.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Downstairs, everyone stared in shock at where Krecher and the portrait had been. Where there once had been a solid wall there was now a pulverized hole and all that was left of the vindictive house elf and the portrait of Mrs. Black were layers of atomized dust. Everything in the circular area had been crushed to dust, leaving a hole in the wall of a perfect sphere.   
  
Ginny and Mrs. Weasley rushed out into the hallway, having seen what happened but not sure they believed it.   
  
"What happened!," Ginny questioned as she ran over to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione had a shocked look on their faces, not sure of what just happened themselves. The guilt that was evident on their faces told Ginny that something else happened though. Something besides that portrait had done something to Harry.  
  
"Ok, spill it!" Ginny said forcefully. "That portrait was not the only thing to upset Harry was it?"  
  
"Um...no. You see...Harry kind walked in on us when we were kissing and he kinda got a tad upset." Ron had no better way of putting it.  
  
"Tad upset, you call putting a hole in a building tad upset!? Why was Harry upset in the first place about seeing you two sitting together alone? You were always together last year."  
  
At this statement, Ginny suddenly got the idea. The shame on their faces couldn't have said it any better itself.  
  
"You didn't tell him did you?" This Ginny asked with anger grating in her voice and eyes squinting. "You never told him you two were together did you and now he suddenly walks in to find out you have been hiding it from him."  
  
"We meant to tell him...," Hermione wept as she held onto Ron's hand.  
  
"But you didn't did you! I would count yourselves lucky. I don't think he would ever hurt you two but his anger did that over there," Ginny said pointing at the hole crumbling in the wall. "Just think of the anger he could have unleashed on you if that stupid portrait had kept its mouth shut. Because you would have forced him to talk to you, would have run him down. You know you would have Hermione; it's in your nature to try to force Harry to talk. You're lucky. You shouldn't corner and angry animal. It will fight to escape. I guess that painting and Krecher found out."  
  
At this, Ginny took a breath and turned away from Hermione and Ron angrily. Mrs. Weasley had been listening to her daughter and thought that though she was a little harsh on the couple, she was correct on her meaning. Hermione was crying as she held onto Ron's arm now, both of them not sure what they should do. Ginny started up the stairs after to find Harry and see if she could talk to him.   
  
"Don't' worry dears, he'll calm down. You two come into the kitchen with me and maybe we can all get an explanation as to what just happened when Dumbledore gets here. That should be any moment."  
  
With that, Mrs. Weasley led the young couple into the kitchen, giving a good riddance to the mess left of the hallway.  
  
Upstairs, Ginny crept slowly into Harry's bedroom. There was no one in the room itself but a small music box on the floor was open and playing a gentle tune. Ginny gently touched the lid and suddenly found herself pulled into the box.  
  
All around her was a gentle white fog. She could hear someone yelling in the distance. It sounded quite like Harry but she couldn't quite tell. The fog was getting thinner as she slowly went towards. She had to find Harry; she knew for sure she could help him if she did.  
  
Ginny had been trying to get her mind off of Harry for the last year but of course it didn't work. None of the boyfriends she had in the last year could come close to the gentleness and love she knew Harry could give if he opened up. She hadn't even given Dean a decent chance lately calling it off after only a week. There was one person for her and that was Harry.  
  
Ginny could hear him now; see his back as he stood, head facing down to the ground. It sounded as if he was crying but Ginny didn't want to embarrass him by just coming forward. She had to give him some space and she also wanted to hear what he said. Also, Ginny could see someone else in front of Harry but had no idea who it was, there image was still a little clouded over.   
  
'I'll have to get closer to see who that is and I can hear what Harry is saying as I do it'  
  
"...I don't know why I was so upset. I knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione. It was pretty obvious."  
  
A second voice, calming and soothing to Ginny answered him, "Yes I know Harry. You said this."  
  
"I don't get why it hurt me so much. I guess I'm just mad that they didn't tell me. They were hiding it from me. That hurts more than any curse they could cast at me. It hurts deep down inside. I guess I'm also quite lonely myself and with them together, I feel like the third wheel."  
  
Ginny could hear the tears and sorrow in his voice and she stood up to walk towards him when the person in front of Harry smiled at her and put a finger to her lips for her to be quiet and stay where she was.  
  
'Who is this lady,' Ginny thought. 'She looks so familiar.'   
  
Ginny stayed standing where she was, right behind Harry, as the woman kept talking to him, kept getting him to talk about his emotions.  
  
"Why do you feel lonely Harry, was the girl you have feelings for Hermione also? Is that why it hurt so much?"  
  
"No, god no, Hermione is my best friend besides Ron. I couldn't like her that way. That would be too weird. The girl I have feelings for is someone special, I just haven't told her yet. She's got a boyfriend right now, has had one for the last year and I haven't had a chance to tell her yet when she wasn't with another guy. I don't want to ruin a relationship she has going."  
  
"Who is she Harry?" Lily had a good idea who it was, seeing this girl behind Harry wanting to reach out and comfort him and she knew this wasn't Hermione.   
  
"She's Ron's sister, her name is Ginny Weasley. I haven't even had the chance to tell her I love her. I hope to one day I do."  
  
Ginny's eyes were filling with tears as she heard how much feeling he had put into just those few words. She gasped to herself when she heard him say them.  
  
Lily decided to play with her son a little.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Harry! Very glad! Would you be so kind as to turn around and introducing me to her then?" Lily asked smiling.   
  
Harry turned around to look into a set of beautiful liquid eyes as he stood 2 inches from a smiling Ginny Weasley.  
  
Little cliffie til next time  
  
=) I really liked my whole idea of a gravity well to destroy the painting and Krecher. Read and review as always if you would like. Enjoy! 


	6. Sharing Happiness in the Face of Danger

Disclaimer-Once again =), I own nothing, wish I did, but I don't so oh well...on with the story  
  
Also, to all the people that have reviewed my story so far, Thank you. Your comments are much appreciated and give me the urge to keep writing this story faster. These last two chapters have been the longest I've written but it has been the reviews that have given me the urge to keep writing more. I will write some comments back to reviews in the next chapter. Thanks and hope you all continue to enjoy the story.   
  
6-Sharing Happiness in the Face of Danger  
  
Ginny stood facing Harry, less than two inches from him. Harry just gazed down at her, the seconds ticking by as he got lost in her eyes. He never had been able to look Ginny in the eye and not be sucked in by her eyes beauty. He thought her eyes alone made her the best looking girl at Hogwarts but he had to remind himself that he was a tad partial. There was fear inside him too though.   
  
'How much of that did Ginny hear', Harry wondered just looking at her, waiting for her to say something.  
  
Lily at this point was watching both of them with amusement in her eyes. She knew her son probably had no real experience in dealing with his emotions since he had been living with her sister so this was going to be fun to watch and if he said something wrong, well, she would be there to catch him on it.  
  
"Harry, who is that," Ginny asked still smiling at him.   
  
'That smile could get her anything from him and she knows it,' thought Lily  
  
"Ginny...this is my...um... this is my mom," Harry finally managed to get out. "This is her music box and she put herself into it, kind of like Voldemort did to his diary."  
  
At this, Harry realized he might have said the wrong thing. Ginny seized up a little and he could see a slight bit of panic well up in her eyes. Harry immediately hugged her to him, thinking it was the only thing he could do really to let her now she was safe and nothing was wrong. Ginny relaxed in his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. He always knew how to make her feel safe.  
  
'Well, it looks like I wasn't needed to help him set things right,' Lily chuckled to herself. She waited for a minute to give them time and then came over and put her hand on Ginny's arm.  
  
"So you are the beautiful young woman who has captured my boy. Even without me raising him he still managed to know who would be a keeper. You are as beautiful as he said you were."  
  
At this point, Harry was almost scratching his own head. 'I never said that. Mom must be deciding to help me out, knows I can't talk to girls very well and all.'  
  
Ginny looked over at Harry, excited, her heart almost beating out of her chest.   
  
"Did you really say that Harry? Do you really have those feelings for me."  
  
Harry looked down at his feet, trying to memorize his shoelaces. His feet never seemed so much to look at till now. Ginny reached out her hand and tilted up his chin to look at her. "Do you Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Harry whispered. "I always have, I just have been afraid to tell you. When I finally got the nerve too, you already had a boyfriend and I had the Cho disaster at my feet."  
  
At this, Lily laughed. "You make it sound like a natural disaster happened Harry."  
  
At this, Ginny smiled a little. "It almost was, those tears of hers could have flooded the place."  
  
Harry cracked a grin at this and just smiled down at Ginny. Ginny saw the happiness in his eyes and decided to do what she had wanted to for years. She leaned up and kissed him gently, just for a second.  
  
Lily smiled, looking at the couple, seeing what they had reminded her of herself and James. She wasn't sure if Harry and Ginny knew it yet, but they had something special only to them.  
  
"Does this mean that you feel the same way about me as I do about you?"  
  
"Of course it does Harry, why else would I kiss you?"  
  
"But what about Dean...I don't want to break you two apart."  
  
"Me and Dean aren't together anymore Harry. It wasn't going to work. I needed someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Lily broke in, "Don't worry sweetie, all the Potter men have been slow like that."  
  
"Hey mom, you are supposed to be on my side!"  
  
"Too bad, us girls stick together. Finish what you want to say then I would like to talk to Ginny alone for a couple minutes."  
  
At this, Harry turned Ginny to face him and looked down to her gently. He had his hands on her arms, barely touching her, afraid that she would break if he held her to tightly.   
  
"Ginny, I know you know how I feel and I think I know how you feel. Would you be my girlfriend and go out with me."  
  
Ginny leaned up and kissed him for a second, gently, leaving Harry with a glazed look on his face.  
  
"Does that answer your question?," Ginny giggled quietly.   
  
"um...yeah...yeah it does," Harry stammered grinning.   
  
"Ok, out you go, girl talk now!," Lily ordered, pushing Harry away. "It's Late, don't worry about Ginny. She'll come out in a few minutes. You got to sleep."  
  
"Yes mom," Harry groaned and disappeared from the area.  
  
"He may groan like that, but inside he is glad to have his mom back."  
  
At this, Ginny and Lily both laughed as Harry transported himself out of the box and lay down on his bed, seeing Ron already snoring away on the other side of the room. His eyes crackled gently with power as he lay there, smiling to himself. If it could have, it seemed the sparks would have formed little smiley faces in Harry eyes. He closed them and drifted off to a peaceful night's sleep.   
  
Back inside the box, Lily was looking at Ginny just as much as she was looking back at Lily. Both women were trying to see what made the other one so special to the same boy.   
  
"Ginny, now that Harry is gone, I'm going to be frank. I didn't want to ask some things or bring others up with him around because I don't want him to worry but I must make sure you know some things."  
  
"Ok," Ginny answered scared at the tone Lily had taken on but she wasn't about to back down after finally getting a chance with Harry.   
  
"Do you love my son?," Lily questioned. "Because if you don't this will be very hard on you."  
  
"Yes I love Harry. I always have. It started as a small crush but has grown into something much more. Ever since my first year, the crush has slowly gone away and now I know Harry for who he is and not just the boy-who-lived."  
  
Lily relaxed a little. "That's good to hear because otherwise I wouldn't tell you this. I'm sure Harry hasn't told any of his friends yet but I feel you should know seeing as how you are in a much closer position. Harry isn't just the boy-who-lived, he is the one who has to defeat Voldemort and he gained the power to do it tonight. That was why he was able to do what you saw him do earlier to the painting. He told me what happened but didn't understand what it was. He hasn't learned to control the power inside yet and you saw what could happen when he gets overly emotional. Voldemort will find out that you two are together eventually but I think you two should hide it for the time being. There is no point putting yourself in more danger than is needed because Harry is going to need you. You understand where he is coming from so much more than others could because of what happened in your second year. I also know of all that, don't worry. You don't need to be scared or afraid, Harry would die to protect you, that is how much he loves you. I can see it in his eyes. It is the same look James had for me. And yes, I can see that you love him too. I want you to look out for him. I'm stuck in this box, being only thoughts and memories and I can't help him in the real world. I want you to be the one to be there for him when he needs it. Can you do that for me Ginny?"  
  
"Yes...yes I can," Ginny said, rushing to hug the woman in front of her. Both of them knew that Harry was important to them in a way no one else could ever understand or feel and a bond formed between them. Two women who loved someone, a mother for her son and a woman for a man were able to see eye to eye on everything.   
  
"You can come and talk to me anytime you want to Ginny, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind. Take care of him and remember to try and keep it quiet for both of your sakes."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Potter"  
  
"Call me Lily Ginny."  
  
"Ok Lily," and with that Ginny disappeared and Lily stood there smiling knowing that Harry was lucky to have found someone who cared for him so much.   
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to find Ron still snoring away on the other side of the room. He could smell a wonderful breakfast cooking down in the kitchen and got dressed to go down.   
  
Mrs. Weasley was cooking a gigantic breakfast, the smells drifting throughout the room and up the stairs.   
  
"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he sat down in front of a large plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.  
  
"Good morning dear. You are the first one to wake up this morning, did you have a good night's rest?"  
  
"The best," Harry said grinning.   
  
Ginny crept into the room and sat down next to Harry. He smiled over at her and she gave him a gentle kiss. Mrs. Weasley saw this and smiled at them but didn't say anything. Ginny put a finger to her lips to tell her silently to keep quiet about that. Harry just blushed as Mrs. Weasley just kept on smiling.   
  
Suddenly, there was a flash and Fawkes appeared holding four letters. He walked over the table to Harry, looked him in the eye gently, sang a couple of uplifting notes and the disappeared again leaving the letters there on the table.   
  
"Those must be your Owl Results and school letters," Mrs. Weasley said sitting down with a cup of tea. "Go ahead and open them up, I'm sure Ron will be asleep for a while still and Hermione won't mind, she'd want to see hers as soon as she was awake if she was here."  
  
Harry opened up his envelope apprehensively, the wax closure bearing the Hogwarts seal as normal. Inside was his normal Hogwarts letter telling him to meet at platform 9 and 3/4 on the 1st of September along with all his supplies. Dress robes were being required again for fourth years and over so there would evidently be a formal occasion again this year. Then came the Owls Results.  
  
OWL RESULTS- Potter, Harry James  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts- O+ (extra point awarded for merit)  
  
Charms- E  
  
Transfiguration- O  
  
Potions- E  
  
Herbology- E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- O  
  
Divination- P  
  
Astronomy- A  
  
History of Magic- P  
  
Total Owls earned -11  
  
Grading as follows O=2 owls, E=1 owls, A= 1 owls, P= 0 owls, +=extra owl awarded of merit  
  
Harry looked down at the bottom and Prof. McGonagall had written him a note. Harry, the results you have are quite good. I have spoken to Prof. Snape and he has agreed to take your E in potions as good enough to enter NEWT level potions. Also, I would like to congratulate you on the extra point in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That hasn't been accomplished for quite some time. You will be entered into the classes you need for Auror training. Have a good rest of the summer.  
  
Harry showed Ginny the results he had smiling and read Ginny's letter that showed her to be named a Prefect for the 5th years.  
  
"These are wonderful results children. Ginny, I bought Ron a broom last year for being named a prefect, is there anything you want dear."  
  
Ginny leaned over and whispered to her mom. "Actually I want to get something for Harry for his birthday seeing how I didn't get him anything. I thought maybe I could pick out something nice for him." Ginny said all this looking hopefully up at her mother.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter a knowing look and smiled. "Of course dear, that will be fine. When we go to Diagon Alley you can do that, we will go together."  
  
Harry was trying to figure out what Ginny wanted. "Want did you tell her?"  
  
"Nothing nosy, now why don't we go show your mom your results," Ginny whispered.   
  
"Ok"  
  
Ron and Hermione finally decided to show their faces at the breakfast table but neither was willing to look Harry in the eyes.   
  
"Your Owl results are here Ron, Hermione. Harry and Ginny already opened their letters. Open yours and see how you did."  
  
Harry got up and smiling left the kitchen to go upstairs.  
  
"Where's he going so happy," Hermione whispered to Ginny.   
  
"Oh nowhere really," answered Ginny.  
  
"Oh come on Ginny, we are Harry's friends too. Tell us why he is so happy," interjected Ron.   
  
"Oh I don't know," Ginny smiled knowingly. She knew the reason was partially that he got the results he wanted and wanted to show his mom but she also knew part of it was that they were together now. "I think he wants to show his mom his results."  
  
At this Ginny ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs leaving Hermione and Ron dumfounded at the table.   
  
"His mom?," Ron whispered.   
  
"His mom?," questioned Hermione back.  
  
'What's going on,' Hermione wondered as she opened her letter and Ron went back to eating while opening his.   
  
That day, Harry spent a lot of time in the room where Buckbeak was with Ginny, just talking to each other. It was stressful to Ginny knowing the danger Harry now faced and she told him what she had been told. Harry said it was ok that she knew; he was going to tell her anyways but that she needed to keep it a secret, that the order didn't even know it yet but that he was going to tell them soon. After that, Harry and Ginny just relaxed the afternoon away playing chess in the room and talking of what the school year may bring.  
  
"I saw that we need dress robes again. If there is a ball again would you go with me Ginny?"  
  
"Now Harry, as your girlfriend, I can't exactly go with anyone else."  
  
" I know, but since no one else knows that we are going out together I wasn't sure if someone may ask you to go."  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm not going with anyone but you."   
  
With that, she leaned up and gave him a kiss that made his heart beat faster; assuring him what she said was true.  
  
That night, while sleeping Harry started to dream again, this time of Ginny. But something was wrong. Harry could hear Ginny screaming for him and when he found her, Voldemort had her shackled up.  
  
"Potter. I see you've come. Just like your dead godfather, I know you will come for your friends. You can't help it, that conscience you have that I rid myself of along time ago won't let you stand by and watch others suffer. I shall enjoy torturing them one by one in front of you."  
  
"Voldemort, I wouldn't be so sure of myself this time. There may be something new for you that you can't control. Look into my eyes and see what you may."  
  
Voldemort stared at the insolent boy, seeing his eyes start to crackle with the anger building inside the boy. Harry noticed a new emotion he had never seen on Voldemort's face before. It was fear.  
  
Voldemort vanished from his sight but not before leaving a message. "A little spark won't hurt me boy. You had better be able to do better than that next time I see you because I plan on torturing you before I destroy you."  
  
Harry however had seen the fear evident on Voldemort's face and knew who had won that little exchange. Harry just started to laugh and laugh as he woke up, Ginny and everyone else running to his room to see what had happened that could cause Harry to wake up in such laughter instead of screaming in pain.   
  
"What was that about dear," Mrs. Weasley asked as Ginny held onto his hand. Everyone else was just staring at him like he had gone mad. Dumbledore, who had just arrived, was standing in the back, a knowing look in his eye chuckling at the humor of the situation. Here, when everyone thought Harry might have lost his mind, he actually protected it for the first time.  
  
"Harry, you ok," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Yes Ginny, it was just Voldemort," Harry laughed.  
  
"What is so funny about Voldemort being in your head?" Hermione asked and everyone else nodded thinking the same thing.   
  
They were just going to have to wait for an explanation because Harry was laughing to loud to tell them. 


	7. Pushing Angry Buttons

First- I don't own anything about this story except for possible plot lines. I wished I did own the characters, would make life easier but oh well =)  
  
Now, onto my reviews, I appreciate every single one of them, without them, I would probably sink further into my school work and never finish this story but you guys are keeping me afloat on top of this story. I had more tests this last week so it has taken me a little to write this next chapter. Sorry for the wait, hope you can forgive an overworked college senior.  
  
Just a few replies to people this time, I promise more next time.  
  
To Lourdes1 = Yes, I can be an incurable romantic. Guess I can't argue with that one ^__^.  
  
Sakura Sayoran = The comments you leave are great, they make me laugh. Helps me think of what to do next when I find out what people like. Thank you =)  
  
evon2evon = You made an account just to review my story? Wow! Thanks =)  
  
Now, on with the story (always wanted to say that, lol)  
  
Chapter 7- Pushing Angry Buttons  
  
Dumbledore walked into Harry and Ron's room and sat down at the foot of the bed, not telling everyone to leave straight out but his body gestures saying to give them a few minutes. Harry looked gently at Ginny and with his eyes let her know everything was ok. Ginny squeezed his hand and walked out of the room, following everyone else.   
  
"Ginny, what was that with Harry? Did he tell you something," Hermione questioned as Ron stood next to her in the hallway, his hand grasping her shoulder.  
  
"Harry has told me a lot of things," Ginny answered, not giving any extra information. The chance to shock Ron and Hermione again however proved too much. "Lily has told me a lot of things too, a lot of things I didn't know before."  
  
"Ginny, it's not nice to hold out on your brother. You know that I'm one of Harry's best friends, you can tell me. You shouldn't hide something from us and second, who's Lily?" All of this Ron said with a blunt look, not really understanding why he was having information held from him.  
  
"Ron, it's not right for me to share any information that Harry has not deemed for you to know from himself. If he is withholding anything from you and Hermione, I don't think it would be too hard to understand why. You hurt him by hiding your relationship from him. The two people he thought he could trust most, and after you guys weren't able to tell him anything last summer, he never expected you to keep hiding things from him. If you want to know what is going on, you try and talk to him yourself. I wouldn't expect much yet though, it was quite a shock to him. Good thing he has me huh?" With that, Ginny walked away smiling to herself, determined to go make a wonderful breakfast for Harry. With that thought, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.   
  
Hermione knew something was up now. "What did she mean by that, 'Good thing he has me'? I know she likes him, but did we miss something Ron?"  
  
"You're asking me if I noticed something, after always saying I pick up on things so slowly. I doubt if you didn't notice it, I would have. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. We cant' go interrogating Ginny, she can be viscous when she wants to be. Trust me on that one."  
  
"I would still like to know what is going on. We are going to have to come up with a way to try and get Harry to forgive us. I hope it doesn't take long."  
  
"Me to 'Mione, you know how much I care for you, but there are just some things a guy doesn't talk to a woman about."  
  
With that, they both always started down the stairs to the kitchen, Ron hungry as ever and Hermione wanting a chance to observe Ginny and see what possibly could be going on.   
  
While all of this was happening, Dumbledore was sitting patiently at the end of Harry's bed, waiting for him to explain what happened. Harry, knowing this, took a deep breath, and started to explain what happened.  
  
"It was Voldemort Professor. He was torturing Ginny in my dream sir. I ran to find her, and he confronted me telling me he was going to go after my friends because my conscience wouldn't let me stay away. I started to get angry and challenged him to look into my eyes. When he saw them, he looked different."  
  
"What do you mean by he looked different Harry?"  
  
"He looked scared almost. After that, he went away saying I would need more than a spark to bother him next time we met. He didn't seem so convinced of this himself though."  
  
"It seems Voldemort saw the same thing I did when he looked at you. He can see how powerful you have become. You will have to be extra careful now, with this knowledge; Voldemort will be trying anything to get to you. It won't be direct though; he is going to try to get to you in other ways. He doesn't want to face you so he will probably try to get to others around you. Is there anyone you can think of besides, Ron and Hermione, that he would try to use to get to you especially." Dumbledore said the last part smiling to himself. He knew of Ginny already. It was hard to get something past the Headmaster, especially one so good at finding out things going on between teenagers in his castle.  
  
Harry, going red a little, started to explain. "He had Ginny in my dream sir."  
  
"Why would he have Ginny?" Albus asked knowingly.   
  
"Because...because I care for her more than as a friend."  
  
"I see, well, then Ginny shall accompany you when I am training you. Hiding things from her will not help."  
  
"Professor, she knows of the prophecy."  
  
"I would have rather not told anyone else yet, but since Ginny knows that is fine. Today, after I show you how to control your powers. We shall show the order members what the prophecy is so that they can see why you must now be able to be in the know so to say. Ron and Hermione will be there too, so they can see what must be done. I know you are upset with them now; it was easy to see the tension between you all. However, they have been helping you since the beginning, it would not be right not to tell them."  
  
Harry, realizing this was true, but not yet able to fully forgive them, accepted that Ron and Hermione should be there when everyone is told what is going on.   
  
"Now, Harry, I am going to give you your wand back now. To control your power, it is quite easy. It would seem most people think this is something hard to do but it isn't. To control the power of a spell, one must just control the emotion behind it. Just like your Patronus, most spells can be affected by the emotion behind them. Just keep your emotions down while casting spells and they will not be as strong. I want you to try this out now. Cast a Lumos spell on this piece of paper. First, normally, and then again thinking of something that would make you angry."  
  
"Ok, Professor," Harry responded as he cast the spell pointing his wand at the paper. A light came forth as normal, shining on the paper.  
  
"Very good, now try it while thinking of something that would make you angry."  
  
'Ok,' Harry thought, 'what makes me angry? Oh, yes, Professor Snape.'  
  
With the thought of the unfair Professor swirling in his mind, he became a little agitated and said the spell again. The light shot out of his wand, but instead of just lighting up the area of the paper. It started to burn and brown the middle. Within a couple seconds, the paper burst into flames and smoldered itself out.   
  
"I could sense your emotions Harry and you were only mildly agitated with that charm and could see the difference that made. You can see why you must control your emotions. That is why I will be helping you to control them and practice your Occlumency. You saw what can happen if you lets your emotions get out of hand. That is what happened with the painting of Mrs. Black and Krecher."  
  
Harry started to apologize at this but Dumbledore waved off his hand.  
  
"Nothing to apologize for Harry, it's nice not to have her yelling anymore and as for Krecher, we often in life get what we deserve justly served. Everything is fine. Do not worry about it. Now lets go downstairs. The order will be arriving soon and we shall want to be ready to talk to them."  
  
After breakfast, Ginny told Harry that her and her mother were going to Diagon Alley after the meeting was over and that he couldn't come but she would get his school stuff for him.  
  
"It's ok Harry, with you not along, it will makes some things easier to buy."  
  
"What do you mean," Harry stated smiling at her.  
  
"Well, I certainly can't have you around if I'm getting something for someone's birthday now can I. I know it is a few days late, but I didn't have a chance to get you anything before. So it will give me a chance to shop without you peeking. Ron and Hermione you should know have gotten you something too, they were waiting for you to come here before giving it to you. Maybe, when you feel like talking to them, we could all celebrate your birthday together."  
  
"Ok Ginny, just promise me you will be careful there. Never know who may be around. Lets go back into the kitchen, I told Dumbledore I wanted you there when everyone is told about the prophecy."  
  
With that, Ginny gave Harry a small kiss and walked before him into the kitchen.   
  
Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix had already arrived and were waiting patiently as Harry and Ginny entered the room. Hermione and Ron were sitting in a back corner of the room, trying not to be in the way. Mrs. Weasley was not happy about her children being here but Dumbledore had requested they be there. Fred and George were sitting at the table along with Mr. Weasley. Everyone else, including Professor Snape, who showed his ever-constant sneer at seeing Harry, quieted down as Harry and Ginny sat down next to him.   
  
Dumbledore smiled as Harry settled down with Ginny and started to speak.   
  
"First, I would like to welcome everyone to this meeting. Most of you are now wondering why the children are here. Well, they are here mainly because of Mr. Potter."  
  
"What's Potter done now," Snape snarled across the table.  
  
"Now Severus, wait until I am done before you start to ask questions," Dumbledore replied quietly.   
  
"Yes, let the Headmaster finish Severus," Prof. McGonagall stated bluntly.   
  
"Ok, now that we are all settled. You all know that we were guarding the prophecy last year. Now, Voldemort knew what the first half of it said, as most of you do also. I, however, know all of it since I was the one that witnessed it happen and I have informed Harry at the end of the year what it was after what happened at the Ministry. Harry and I both feel that the rest of you should know what it says so that we know what needs to happen to end this conflict. In fact, the last couple days have been even more eventful after finding out that Harry here has been infused with powers that have been absorbed since he was one year old."  
  
"Great, something else for Potter to have a big head over"  
  
Harry started to get angry with this but Ginny reached and grabbed his hand. Dumbledore also sensed the rise in Harry's emotions and quickly headed it off. Hermione saw Ginny reach out to hold Harry's hand and some things were starting to click inside her head. She now knew what Ginny meant when she said Harry had her. They had finally told each other their feelings for each other. Hermione didn't know whether to be happy or sad at this. She wanted her friend back but at the same time her and Ron had pushed him away. She would have to talk to Ginny later on to let her know she may have figured things out and find out what should and should not be told to Ron.  
  
While thinking this, Dumbledore had pulled out his pensieve and it started to show the Prophecy. What it told them left not one person unstunned. Harry was going to have to a murdered or die himself. There was no other way around it. Ginny was holding his hand, her head resting on his shoulder and he just say there. The adults around the room were sitting there not knowing what to do or say. Mr. Weasley was now holding Mrs. Weasley, having found herself faint after hearing what was said. McGonagall had a teary eyed look to her as she gazed at Harry, knowing one of her precious students was in danger even more now.   
  
Dumbledore continued on. "There has been one development last night. Voldemort came to Harry in his dreams again but this time was chased off, it seems Harry here showed Voldemort a glimpse of his power and it was not to Voldemort's tastes.   
  
"The Dark Lord was scared of Potter? Great, now we won't be able to stop him from doing anything he wants. The boy-who-lived won't be able to stop gloating over everyone now. Just like his father."  
  
At this comment, people gasped all around the table. No one had ever been able to truly talk about Harry's parents without feeling uncomfortable around him. Snape had made another mistake it would seem.   
  
Dumbledore saw Harry stand up, but he did not draw his wand. Dumbledore could feel the power pouring off of Harry. He wasn't going to need a wand. Ginny was almost as upset as Harry was, she couldn't believe that Snape would be so cruel.   
  
Everyone was pushed back from the table except for Harry and Snape by an unusual force. The occupants of the room looked to Dumbledore but the look on his face told them this was not of his doing. It seemed everyone was about to be a witness to what Harry could now do. Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley were over by Ron and Hermione now. George and Fred stared on in awe as Harry began to glow.   
  
Ginny could picture what was going to happen when Professor Snape started to open his mouth. She hoped Harry wouldn't hurt him too much but there was no way she was going to stop the man she loved from doing this, Snape had hurt him too many times. And now seeing Harry, she held onto Hermione's hand, seeing the fear that was on her and Ron's face, Ron holding her other hand. There was good reason they should be in fear. Harry was in his own element now and there would be no way to stop him until this was worked out in front of them all. Everyone could feel the power but that isn't what caused the looks on their faces. It was Harry himself.  
  
Those that have seen Dumbledore angry know what power coming off of him can do to those. He now longer looks as kind and is something to not wish upon anyone, his power being so manifested. But that was nothing compared to Harry at this point.   
  
The green on Harry's eyes was glowing, shining lightly upon his features, a green glow evident over his eyelashes. Little flashes of lightning were streaking through his irises as he sneered at Snape. All around him, magical power and energy were being manifested in the physical surroundings. One did not need to be able to see auras to see Harry's. All around him was a glowing sphere of pure electrical might. Crackling on and off, the static charge around Harry flowed flashing at different points. Small items around the room were being levitated into the air. Harry was angry to be blunt and all of this anger was being directed at Snape.  
  
"You," Harry whispered coldly, his voice menacing in the loss of emotion that was always there. "You shut your mouth. You know nothing of me, I thought that all those images you saw in my mind last year might change your opinion of me but I was wrong. Did you think I made up the images of abuse I suffered at my family's hands? The dog chasing me, being locked in a cupboard under the stairs. Did you think it was a joke? And then you have the nerve to talk badly about my father that I never have met. How do you think that makes me feel SNAPE," Harry screaming his name at him. "I never wanted this, I don't want to have to be a murderer or die. Not much of a choice is it. But you got to choose your life. I know why you hated my father, oh yes, I know more than you think I do. It's funny; I never thought you would have loved my mother. She told me."  
  
At this, Snape face changed from a look of fear to questioning. Everyone was trying to understand what Harry meant. Only a few people in the room knew that Harry had the music box. Hermione and Ron had been trying to figure out this riddle since the day before when their owls came. Harry continued however, dispelling any questions.  
  
" I received a gift from my mother Snape. A music box of hers, charmed to have herself held in permanent memories inside it. Inside that box I can talk to her and she knows everything that has happened since she died along with all the memories she had before then. She told me everything."  
  
At this exclamation, Snape became truly scared. Harry knew things about him now no one else except Lily had known. He had everything in his knowledge and he knew it.   
  
"I am going to say this once Severus," Harry spit out pronouncing his name with anger and bitterness. "I never want to here anything from you about me, my family, or my friends that in any way could be considered condescending or menacing. If I do, you are going to have to deal with my anger. I have too much to worry about now to deal with you and your jealousy over m dead father. I wish I could show you truly what I feel for you, but me being locked in Azkaban would not e helpful to the situation."  
  
With that, Harry spun around, the power radiating from him snapping the kitchen door clean off its hinges flinging it down the hallway. Dumbledore sat there, almost looking sorry for Severus. The man had brought it upon himself but he was inside glad that Harry did not truly lash out at him, there was no way any of them could have stopped Harry before Severus would have been hurt.   
  
"You monster! You knew you were hurting him saying that. You're lucky he didn't kill you! You may have deserved it! You should also know it won't be Harry you face, don't fear that, if you ever hurt him again. It will be me you find yourself facing!" Ginny screamed, and then without another word, ran out of the room to comfort Harry, finding him in his room crying. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him as he let out the emotions the only safe way he could, the tears rolling down his cheeks silently. The most painful anguish filled tears being those given in utter silence. She held him to her, holding him tight and stoking his arm as she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Everything will be ok Harry. I'm never leaving you, let it out. Let it all out," Ginny whispered as she sat on his bed, holding the body of the person she loved, a teenager that had been thrust into a situation of hate most could never face. Ginny knew that if Professor Snape ever hurt Harry again nothing would stop her from protecting Harry. She brought Harry's face up to hers and looked him in the eyes.   
  
"I love you Harry," and she kissed him once gently and they both fell into a gentle nap holding each other.  
  
Down in the kitchen, the crowd was beginning to come out of their shock. Dumbledore marched quickly over to Severus.  
  
"You were very lucky indeed, Miss. Weasley was not wrong in any manner. Harry could have very well killed you. His power is tied to his emotions and he is little less than two times more powerful than me. You are very lucky. In fact, I think you should try to be nicer to Harry. I have talked to Lily myself and it is very much her. If you were to be nicer to Harry instead of trying to push every button he has he might one day let you in to talk to her. But I would warn you, don't try to force him into letting you see her. I'm scared to say I could have done little to help today before it would have been to little to late. Don't push the boy, he has enough problems without a taskmaster beating on his brow in class."  
  
With that, the headmaster left Severus to sit and think on what happened. Hermione and Ron were talking to themselves, now knowing what the comment about telling Harry's mother about his owls meant.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was very angry and asked the children gently to go upstairs and maybe find Ginny and tell Her that they would still be going to Diagon Alley and that maybe thy could stay and talk to Harry if he wanted while her and Ginny went to get everyone's things.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked slowly upstairs searching for Ginny and Harry, both of them realizing that their friend needed them and that they had to find a way to get him to forgive them. The summer and last days of last year made much more sense now that they understood what Harry was going through. They need to help him, not hurt him. They, along with all their friends were going to need to support Harry. The best thing they could do would be to apologize for hurting him more before they could start to help him.  
  
Ron and Hermione knocked on the door to Harry's and Ron's room gently and crept in to find Ginny holding Harry, protecting him from him pain both asleep now. It now made perfect sense to them both what was going on with the comments in the kitchen and Ginny yelling at Snape. Hermione and Ron both realized there best friend and Ron's sister were together. Hermione and Ron at quietly on Ron's bed, giving Harry and Ginny a few more moments to feel safe in each other's arms before awakening them.  
  
As always, please read and review and tell me what you think and your ideas. Thanks =) 


	8. Awakening a Green Flame

Disclaimer-Well folks, as said before, I don't own anything. Sorry =)  
  
A/N-Sorry haven't written for more than a week, just haven't felt the story coming to me. Thank you to all my reviewers once again, I never though I would have so many people reading and liking my story. Thanks. And now on we go =)  
  
She that is not jealous is not in love.  ~St. Augustine  
  
Jealousy is the dragon in paradise; the hell of heaven; and the most bitter of the emotions becomes associated with the sweetest.  ~A.R. Orage  
  
Chapter 8- Awakening a Green Flame  
  
Ron and Hermione sat there watching there friend and Ron's sister doze gently before deciding to wake them. The room was quiet and the only sound to be heard was the slow rhythmic breathing of the couple lying together on the bed. Ron looked over at Hermione, not wanting to be the one who had to wake them, afraid of what Ginny would do to him if she saw his face first waking up.  
  
"Hermione, you wake them."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because…because Ginny won't hex you for waking her up," Ron whispered back quickly.  
  
Hermione, not wanting to wake them with their arguing, crept over gently to the bed and slowly patted Ginny on her shoulder.  
  
"Ginny, wake up. Your mom wants you to get ready to go with her to Diagon Alley. We'll stay here with Harry while you go."  
  
Ginny looked up with sleepy eyes at her friend and then turned her head to look down at Harry. The peaceful look on his eyes was very serene and she wished she could see that look more often. She looked back up to Hermione. "Hermione," Ginny whispered, "Let him sleep ok? Please don't wake him unless you have to."  
  
"If that's what you want Ginny, but why? I mean, we would really like to talk to him and apologize. It's hurting us that we hurt him. I never realized how much it could bother him. He does look like he could use a little sleep though."  
  
"He hasn't been sleeping much and is very stressed out. You heard what he has to face. I want to be here when he wakes with his gift so please don't wake him unless you have to. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Won't it take you a while to find what you want?"  
  
"Nope, I know exactly what I am getting in Diagon Alley for him so we won't be long. It won't take long to get everyone's things either. "  
  
With that, Ginny crept off the bed slowly and softly and walked downstairs to meet her mother to leave for Diagon Alley.  
  
Ron and Hermione both sat there, watching their friend sleep, both of them hoping that the coming year would be better than the ones in the past had. Both them knew however that they were both casting only hopeful wishes.  
  
Ginny and her mother flooed to the Leaky Cauldron once Ginny arrived downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had to remind Ginny to grab everyone's shopping lists three times because she was in such a hurry and was excited to go.  
  
Once arriving in Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley turned to her daughter.  
  
"You are sure you can get this gift on your own, you don't need me to come along and help you get it?"  
  
"No mom, I can get it."  
  
"This gift you are getting Harry, it wouldn't happen to be anything someone would get a special someone would it?"  
  
Ginny blushed, forgetting how easy her mother could read her. "Harry's mom told me something that she bought for James when they started going out. Harry doesn't know about it so it will be a surprise for him. His mother told me the shop she bought it from and that it should still be there."  
  
Mrs. Weasley could see the excitement in her daughter's eyes. "What is it dear?"  
  
"There is a shop near Gringotts that specializes in gem cutting. Lily bought a charm there of cut emerald so that James would always remember her when things weren't going right. She bought that stone because of the color of her eyes. I thought I would do the same but get it for Harry's eyes instead of mine. To let him know I am thinking about him when he looks at it, let him know his eyes mesmerize me."  
  
Ginny said all of this in a sort of trance like daze, a smile brightening up her face at the same time. Mrs. Weasley had seen this look before, not on any of her son's, well, maybe Ron, but none of the rest yet. Hopefully she would see it on her older sons soon.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean dear. I feel the same way about your father. Go on, I know the store you are talking about. I'll meet you there after I go and get everyone's things. Hurry along now, here is some money. If it costs more then that then wait for me and we will see ok?"  
  
"Ok mom," Ginny said shyly. Looking into her hand, she had more money now than she ever had before.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked towards Flourish and Blott's as Ginny looked around for the store and finally found it.  
  
The store was just as Lily had described it. Evidently, there was a charm on it that only allowed people who were really in love or thought they were to see the sign and door. Otherwise, the charm just pushed people bye, reminding them to try and find something to do socially, sort of pushing people towards relationships. A very good marketing tactic some would say. Ginny smiled to herself. She has never noticed it before when just having a crush on Harry, but she knew that what they had now was different.  
  
She slowly pushed open the door, peeking inside to see if there was a crowd of people, but strangely enough, there was no one inside even though Diagon Alley was packed with people. The store had glass cases all around the sides with a counter running behind them along the sides of the store. Each case had a different type of gem in them, being separated by color and type. Diamond, Ruby, Opal, Topaz, Amethyst, Tanzanite, Onyx, Garnet, Sapphire, Jade, and Emerald winked light from nowhere at her. There didn't seem to be anyone around.  
  
Ginny walked over to the glass encasing the emeralds and started to look at different ones. They were all almost the same; the cut's being exact in nature. The only difference was the size of the gem itself. Some of them were large, some were small, there seemed to be one that looked like it could barely fit in the case.  
  
'I thought Lily said they came in a specific shape?'  
  
Just as Ginny thought this, a voice came from behind the counter.  
  
"Wondering why they aren't different dear?"  
  
Ginny turned around suddenly, looking for who had spoken to her. An elderly woman came out from around the counter. There was something different about her, her eyes shown with a mirth that belied her age.   
  
"Actually, yes I was. Someone told me that they bought a charm here for someone they loved and they told me about how it was shaped. All of these stones though are all cut the exact same. None of them appear to be of a specific shape."  
  
"That's true dear. You see these gems are not cut by any man made device. These gems conform themselves to the person they are given by the person who loves them. Was the shape of the gem you heard about a special shape to the person it was given?"  
  
Ginny thought to herself for a minute. She didn't know if the shape has had any meaning to James or not.   
  
"I'm not sure, the gem ended up being shaped like a Stag, I was told that it would hold its head up proudly but when looked at by certain people, it would bow its head. I'm sorry to say I haven't seen it in person. The person who it belonged to died a long time ago."  
  
At this, Ginny bowed her head a little; realizing again, that until recently, Harry had never met his parent's and didn't really experience any love except from her own family.   
  
"Well, dear, the shape must have been important to one of the two people; don't worry. When you give the gem to the person it is intended for, your two hearts will seek out a form that is important to one of you. There is no way to tell who it is important to however. That is up to you two to find out."  
  
Ginny thought to herself about what image may be portrayed by the stone but was pulled out of her thought by the woman.  
  
"Now what can I do for you, is there anything specific you were looking for?"  
  
"Actually, I was looking for an emerald, not really too big but not to small either."  
  
"Well, the emeralds we have are right over here. Come take a look and see if there is one you like. When you find one you like I will attach a chain to it for you."  
  
Ginny walked over to the case holding the emeralds and looked at them. She knew which one she wanted right away. There was an emerald about 2 inches by 1 inch across that had streaks of onyx in it. The onyx swirled around in circles but the green of the emerald was not to be overpowered, almost seeming to pulse with a life of its own.   
  
"I would like that one, the one right there in the middle with the onyx."  
  
"Very good choice my dear, very good choice. Now who would this be for?"  
  
Ginny wasn't sure if she should tell the lady who it was actually for or not. There was something though about the lady that made Ginny feel like she could trust her.   
  
"It's for someone I care about very much. I've felt strongly about him for a long time and we have just started our relationship together but we can both feel how strongly we feel about each other."  
  
"What's his name dear?"  
  
"Harry… Harry Potter."  
  
"Lily's son! Oh…oh my. Dear, you can take this, no charge. If this is for Lily's son than I could never charge you."  
  
"I can't do that; Harry would never feel comfortable taking something just because of his name. He gave away a set of books given to him because of who he was to me in his second year. I know he wouldn't like me to take something just because of his name either and neither would I."  
  
"Dear, this isn't free because of Harry. I am giving it to you because of Lily. She helped me out many a time when I had trouble getting this shop setup. She helped me set up the type of charms needed for the gems. She was always good at charms you know."  
  
'Wow,' Ginny thought. 'Lily really was good at charms. Well, no wonder, she did create the music box'  
  
"Thank you," Ginny exclaimed as she watched the woman attach a chain to it and wrap it up.  
  
"Here you go dear. Make sure to keep that safe, that is something special there. You will see."  
  
"I will, thank you," Ginny said as she walked out of the store and back into the street. She basked in the sunlight for a second before going to meet her mother. She couldn't help but smile to herself, wanting to hurry up and see what shape the gem would take.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny and her mom arrived back at # 12 and Ginny rushed upstairs where she knew Harry would be, probably with Hermione and Ron just ready to pounce once he woke up. She ran to the door and opened it quietly. She peered inside and could see Harry still sleeping on the bed, Hermione watching him while Ron was sitting to the side, reading his typical quidditch magazine.   
  
"Guys, here are your things," Ginny whispered as she handed the packages over to Hermione and Ron. I have something to give to Harry, if you could give me a couple minutes I would appreciate it.   
  
"Sure," said Hermione with a look in her eye.  
  
Ginny could tell right away that Hermione wanted to know what it was. It would be no surprise to Ginny if Hermione had figured out that her and Harry had something going on but this was something she wanted to keep between her and Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron left the room but Ginny did not see that they left the door cracked so that they could see inside still. Ginny walked over to Harry's bed and slowly sat down beside him.   
  
"Harry, wake up. I have something for you."  
  
Harry slowly woke up and looked up at Ginny.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that you didn't have to get me anything?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't listen to you," Ginny giggled.  
  
Outside the door Hermione had a knowing look and Ron was trying to figure out what was going on.   
  
"Hermione, what's going on?"  
  
"Ron, you can't tell me that you haven't figured it out yet. Harry and your sister are together."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Shhhh…be quiet. They'll here us"  
  
Back in the room, Ginny was handing Harry the package.  
  
"This is for you," Ginny said as she handed the emerald on its chain to Harry. As Harry touched it, the stone began to glow and change. It slowly began to morph into a shape with wings. As Ginny and Harry watched it take its final form, they both gasped.  
  
The emerald with the onyx swirls had taken on the form of a dragon, guarding its wearer. It appeared ready to strike at whatever tried to bother what is was protecting. Ginny explained to Harry about what the stone was and what had happened but other than the dragon that Harry had faced in his fourth year; neither of them knew what a dragon could mean to either of them.   
  
"Thank you for this Ginny! I've never had a gift mean as much to me except for my firebolt."  
  
"You are welcome Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear as she gently kissed him.  
  
At this, Ron fell over in the hallway. Ginny heard this and walked over to them sitting out in the hallway by the door.   
  
"You guys can come back in now," Ginny said, knowing they had been watching the whole thing.   
  
Hermione and Ron came back into the room and Harry showed them what Ginny had given him. It was as if nothing had ever been wrong between them Ginny noted. Harry had someone to love too now. That was all he needed.  
  
Later that night as Harry and Ron were lying in bed Ron spoke out to Harry.  
  
"Harry, you know it's ok with me that you go out with my sister. Even if you didn't ask me first."  
  
"I'll tell Ginny that Ron"  
  
"Um… no need for that Harry," Ron whispered back quickly.  
  
"Ok Ron," Harry whispered back grinning a little to himself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The rest of the summer went quickly, Harry and Ginny spending more and more time together. Harry even brought Ron, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with him and Ginny in to visit his mom. That was an interesting experience to say the least. Mrs. Weasley and Lily spent time talking while Hermione kept trying to question Lily about how she made the music box.   
  
Out of nowhere, it was suddenly time to go to the train station to go to school. Harry had told everyone he would meet them at platform 9 and ¾ as Dumbledore wanted to talk to him first before going. He gave Ginny a quick kiss and said he would meet her on the train as they portkeyed to the platform.  
  
"Now Harry, this will be quick. As you know your powers have changed quite a bit. I want you to be careful not to show your extra powers to much, and please, don't hurt anyone that may try to get a rise out you. Namely Mr. Malfoy. It would be hard to explain why we are missing a 6th year prefect if something were to happen."  
  
"Yes Professor"  
  
"Oh, one more thing. As you know, Sirius left everything to you in his will. As you also know, Sirius appointed Remus as your guardian incase of his death. I know that you and Remus haven't had much time to talk but Remus is taking the job of DADA Professor again so you will be able to have time to talk to him at school."  
  
"Thank you Professor, and yes, before you ask, you can still use the house for Headquarters."  
  
"How did you know I was going to ask you that Harry?"  
  
"I don't really know sir."  
  
"Well, we can talk about that later. Here is a portkey. Oh, by the way, where did you get such a wonderful looking emerald piece?"  
  
The dragon that Ginny had given Harry was laying against his chest, resting as this point. All someone had to do though was start to bother Harry and the dragon could sense this and awake up. The dragon would fly up a little, growl and slashing its claws at the person it could sense was bothering Harry.   
  
"Thank you sir, this was a gift from Ginny."  
  
"How did she know where to get it?"  
  
"Um…evidently my mom told her."  
  
"Ah, yes, James had such a piece also. Take care of that Harry."  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied as he disappeared off to join his friends.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As Harry appeared at platform 9 and ¾ he was not surprised to see that it was very crowded. Families were everywhere saying goodbye to there children as they left to go to school, some of them for their first time.   
  
Harry walked forward with his things floating behind him, a charm holding them up thanks to Dumbledore thoughts that there was no reason for Harry to show off his magic just yet. People all around stared at him as they saw the boy-who-lived had grown up to become a young man. Many people had believed the stories the year before but now were looking at Harry in a new light. The boy they had seen and heard stories of now appeared to be in total control of his own future. To the people that didn't know him personally, he appeared to have sprouted almost a foot in height and gained muscle mass as well. But it was his eyes everyone was noticing. Even in the brightness of day light people could see the difference of Harry's eyes, the crackling of power seeming to come forth. People watched discretely and girls were casting admiring glances at Harry as he walked by.   
  
Harry could see where the Weasley family was and was trying to make his way to them when he was what one would call mugged by girls from the different houses. He couldn't tell who was talking but he was getting mugged by questions.  
  
"Hi Harry"  
  
"How's it going Harry?"  
  
"How was your summer Harry?"  
  
"When did you get all of this muscle Harry?"  
  
"Ohh…what a pretty dragon. Is that for a future girlfriend to wear Harry?"  
  
Harry was trying to backup. He could face dark wizards, dragons, and Voldemort himself, but girls? Oh no, this was a subject Harry was not used to handling. He could see Lavender, Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho, Susan, and some girls he didn't know from other houses; there were even some from Slytherin. He looked around sharply but was unable to find a way out.   
  
Ginny, who had been looking around for Harry saw a crowd of girls gathering near an area by the train but was unable to tell what was going on.   
  
"Hermione, what's going on over there?"  
  
"I don't know Ginny. Let's go see. We'll be right back Ron." It didn't appear if Ron heard or not, he was talking to a group of third years who had asked him some questions about quidditch. He was in his stride about the cannons and nothing was going to distract him now.   
  
As Ginny and Hermione advanced towards the crowd of girls Hermione thought she saw a recognizable head of black messy hair in the center but couldn't tell. Ginny however could, it was Harry and he was being mobbed by a dozen girls or more and Ginny could hear what they were saying. It wasn't making her feel happy so to say.  
  
Hermione saw Ginny eyes and the anger rising and took a step back. There was no way she was getting in the way of this angry Weasley, especially when it came to Harry. No way, no how.   
  
In the middle of the group, Lavender was reaching for the dragon sitting on Harry's chest, it cringing in fear and Harry kept trying to back up but it was no good. He was against the train. Suddenly, from behind the group came what seemed almost an angry growl.  
  
"LET HIM MOVE!"  
  
All of the girls turned around suddenly, fearing it was a teacher, but what they saw was a very angry Ginny who was standing in front of a very scared Hermione. The Dragon on Harry's chest awoke suddenly and started glowing bright green, feeling the emotion of Ginny's jealousy and anger. Cho was the first one to attempt to speak.  
  
"Why do you get to say who gets to talk to Harry?!"  
  
"Why do you want to, I would think you messed that one up last year. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Maybe Harry wants to talk to us. What do you say Harry, do you agree with Ginny?"  
  
Harry, though was still kinda stalled at the moment, not knowing what to do. He was still disconcerted with what was going on. Girls had never really paid him that much of attention, at least not that he noticed. He didn't know how to handle this. At the same time, the dragon on Harry's chest was flying around, lashing out at anything that got to close at the moment. It would seem the dragon was reacting to the fury of Ginny now more than the fear that Harry was feeling Hermione noticed.   
  
"Harry doesn't need to answer. One can see it clearly that you girls are scaring him by mobbing him like this. Suddenly he grows up and none of you can leave him alone. Where were you people last year? He was still the same person then as he is now but none of you showed interest in him like this last year, well, except Cho. Why don't you just leave him alone." This last line Ginny growled.   
  
"I'm not going to listen to you Weasley," Cho growled back and many of the girls nodded. Many of them wanted to get to know Harry better so to say. He had grown up quite a bit to them and he was powerful. All the girls knew this and it made Harry quite the catch.  
  
At this point, Harry decided to say something that he hoped would appease Ginny and at the same time get the girls to leave him alone a little.  
  
"Girls, actually Ginny has a right to be annoyed. You did trap her boyfriend on his way to give her a hello kiss."  
  
Ginny had a very smug look on her face and Hermione was almost laughing as the girls realized that they would have to wait to have a chance at the great Harry Potter. Every human emotion could be seen on the girl's faces. Anger, regret, sadness, disappointment, and stubborn resoluteness were showing on all there faces as they backed away from Harry. The dragon on Harry's chest settled back down to look around for any sort of danger. Harry walked over to Ginny and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head as she stared defiantly as the girls watching them. She smiled smugly as Harry walked towards the train with his back to them.  
  
"Lets get on the train Ginny, we can talk some more after you get back from your prefects meeting."  
  
Harry got on the train and pulled all of his things on as Ginny still stared with venom at the girls trying to take her man. Once Harry was out of ear shot Ginny let them have one more ear full.  
  
"Stay away from Harry. Those in the D.A. know what kind of pressure Harry has gone through. Leave him be, he has enough to deal with."  
  
A voice from the girls, seeming to speak for all of them as if one watched their faces, came from the back.   
  
"Don't let him get away from you Ginny, if you do there are plenty of us willing to help him not feel lonely any more."  
  
"Don't make any plans yet girls. I don't plan on ever letting Harry get away from me now that we have showed our feeling for each other. I've had 15 years or so worth of planning and now that I know the real Harry it is all the better. Go find another hero to go all googeley eyed over. The real Harry, which none of you know, has me now."  
  
And with that, Ginny walked onto the train to meet up with her boyfriend before having to go to the prefect meeting with Hermione and Ron. If it was up to Ginny, this was going to be the best year for Harry. Even if she did have to protect him form every sticky fingered girl in the school.  
  
As before, thank you for reading my story. Please review if you would like =) 


	9. The Long Ride

Disclaimer = As normal, I don't own anything of any value pertaining to the characters of this story, just some original plot ideas. Rowling owns rights to everything else but boy do I wish I did.  
  
A.N.= Thanks to all my reviewers, school's been kicking me in lately and I haven't had much time to write more of my story but finals for the end of the year are ending April 29th, so hopefully once I'm done for the summer I'll be able to write more. Hope you like this chapter but it may be a bit shorter than normal I don't know. Enjoy reading =)  
  
Chapter 9- The Long Ride  
  
Ginny had just finished getting on the train when the whistle blew for everyone to hurry up and get on the Hogwart's Express before it left the station. Parent's were running to make sure their children got onto the train ok and make sure they didn't leave anything behind. The hustle and bustle of everyone getting on the train allowed Harry and Ginny to sneak into a compartment without all the girls that had been mobbing Harry being able to see which one it was. Ginny was quite thankful of this but didn't let it on to Harry.  
  
Harry had seen the irrational side that Ron always had when it came to jealousy but he had yet to see Ginny's. Ginny made sure to stow her trunk in the compartment quickly.  
  
'Stupid Prefect meeting. Hope those girls don't come back around while I'm in the meeting with Hermione and Ron,' Ginny thought, 'but Harry can take care of himself. Well, maybe.'   
  
After a minute though Ginny realized how funny the situation was and started laughing. Harry, behind Ginny in the compartment, couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so funny.   
  
"What's so funny Ginny is my hair more of a mess than normal."   
  
Harry was getting paranoid now, looking around him trying to figure out what was wrong. Even the dragon pendent Harry wore was starting to look around anxiously. If Harry was searching, the dragon must have felt it needed to also. Ginny thought they looked quite funny together actually. Harry looking one way, the dragon trying to move and look the other way so ever couple of seconds the dragon was jerked back from the direction it was going by Harry going the other way. Ginny laughed as the dragon gave Harry an exasperated look the final time it happened.  
  
"No Harry," Ginny squeezed out between giggles. "I was finding it funny that I was worried about leaving you alone but I remembered you can take care of yourself. I mean, you have faced the Voldemort five times now including defeating him at 1 year old. Those girls shouldn't be a problem to you while Hermione, Ron, and I are at the Prefect meeting should they?"  
  
Harry now had a look on his face that was priceless. Ginny wished Colin was here to take a picture of it; it would be the perfect one to start a new collection of photos for Ginny and Harry to share. There could be a funny caption right underneath, 'Boy –who-lived found out girls like him'. Ginny couldn't help herself and continued to laugh.  
  
"It's ok Ginny, I'll be ok. You know I don't want anyone but you. But when you come back, if there is a locking charm on the door, just knock and I'll take it off."  
  
"Ok Harry, we'll be back after a while. We'll all talk once the meeting is over."  
  
As Ginny was walking out, Harry remembered they hadn't brought any food along.  
  
"I'll grab something off the cart for all of us since it will probably come around while you are still in the meeting. Tell Ron I'll get plenty of chocolate frogs for him."  
  
"Ok Harry," Ginny said as she gave him a quick but meaningful kiss and walked down towards the front of the train to get to her meeting.   
  
As Ginny walked away down the corridor, Harry walked back into the compartment and before anything else could happen he tried to put a locking charm on the door. It wouldn't work though; the door just wouldn't stay shut.   
  
"Well, I guess that won't work. I'll just have tough it out by myself here. Maybe Neville and Luna will be by later. Wish Fred and George were here. Well, maybe not.' Harry could imagine the ribbing he would get from those two about what happened with the girls. They would never let him live it down if it was up to them.   
  
Harry decided the best thing to do would be to get out one of the books for the year and start reading. Maybe he could learn enough about the spells to be able to do them before Hermione. It never usually happened except for DADA but just maybe he could do something right first in transfiguration if he really put his mind to it. Harry read most of the early afternoon as he waited for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to get back. The entire time, he hadn't noticed, but his dragon pendent was glowing ever so slightly. It was only when the lady with the food cart stopped by that anyone finally found his compartment and knocked.   
  
"It's open you know," laughed Harry as he moved the food he bought for everyone over to the other seat. He had gotten bored of reading and had arranged the food by categories. He had some stuff for Ginny of course and Hermione. The other seat was just a pile of everything for Ron. 'Ron isn't picky, he'll eat any of that,' or so Harry thought.   
  
Harry's good mood wasn't to last though. He turned around and there in the doorway were almost all the girls that had been outside except for Cho. They had all decided to try and fit into the compartment while Harry had his back turned.   
  
Harry was thinking to himself how to get out of this situation again. 'I can't be rude; I did say they could come in after they knocked. Wish I had known it was them.'  
  
While Harry was thinking this, he found a place to sit on the floor at the back of the compartment facing the group of girls that had decided to walk in. Lavender finally spoke up as Harry realized they had caged him in once again.   
  
"Harry, we have been searching for you on this train all afternoon. How did you hide away in here?"  
  
"I'm sure we looked at this compartment before," Susan said from off to the side.   
  
'This is where I've been all afternoon girls."  
  
"Well, we couldn't find you. Almost seems like you didn't want company."  
  
In truth, Harry didn't want company, but again he knew he couldn't be rude.   
  
Another of the girls spoke up from somewhere near the door, Harry had no idea who it was. "Harry, tell us, how did you grow so much in one summer? It seems weird we've never noticed you were as tall as you are nor how much your eyes seems to radiate."  
  
"Wow," Harry thought, "these girls don't quit."  
  
"I don't know girls; guess you just never noticed, I have no idea either."  
  
Harry really didn't want to have to explain and give away to everyone his new power. Best to keep that a secret he thought.   
  
"When did you and Ginny start going out," someone asked from the back again.   
  
"Yes when!"  
  
All the girls he guessed had decided this was vital knowledge.  
  
"Ginny and I started to go out over the summer. I told her how I felt about her while she helped me with my own feelings."  
  
All the girls' eyes seemed to sparkle at this knowledge. Harry had no idea why but he could tell he didn't really like it to much.   
  
"So you haven't been together too long yet."  
  
Harry could see where this was going already.   
  
"Girls, I love Ginny, ok. I really do. I appreciate all your attention and we can be friends but I would recommend that you tone it down a little. It bothers me a little but I'm used to attention. But I don't think Ginny will like it much and I don't think you want to be on her bad side."  
  
The girls all had a look of horror for second before being back to normal.   
  
"Ok," Lavender said. "But you are still going to help us out with the D.A. and everything right. We still want to be your friends."  
  
Harry was muttering to himself in his head about what type of "friends" Lavender wanted to be when Padma he noticed had his mother's music box.  
  
"Leave that alone," Harry suddenly shouted grabbing at the box and pulling it to him.   
  
"Who's that for, I bet it's for Ginny isn't it Harry?"  
  
"No it's not," Harry answered quite forcefully. The girls were shocked at how Harry had gone form being nice and friendly to angry so fast. What had they done?  
  
"This belonged to my mother. It's the only thing I have left of hers and it means much more to me then any of you could believe."  
  
"I understand Harry," Susan said from her seat to the right. "I have a couple things that were my mom's also that I don't let people see much either."  
  
"Can we hear what it plays," asked Lavender.  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"Why Harry, we just want to hear a little of it."  
  
"I don't have to explain myself."  
  
All the girls became a little agitated except for Susan at this and were trying to get Harry to let them hear the music box. Harry knew that he had to get these girls away from him or he had to get away from them, either way. Suddenly Harry had an idea. Harry reached out with his senses and used some of his innate power to snap the door open. All the girls sprung up to look at what had happened to the door when Harry opened the music box and crack and was sucked into it. It may have seemed a little cowardly to run away from the girls to his mom but oh well; they were the ones pushing him.   
  
The girls turned around after not seeing anything wrong with the door and Harry was gone.   
  
"Where did he go," Lavender exclaimed!   
  
The girls seemed mystified that Harry could just disappear.   
  
"Well, he couldn't just disappear."  
  
"What if he can," Susan asked?   
  
"Maybe, lets go look around the train for him," Lavender said.  
  
With that, the girls were rushing out of the compartment trying to find where Harry had gone right when Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were coming back from there meeting.   
  
"What are you guys doing running out of there like that," Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"We were just talking to Harry when the door flew open and when we turned back Harry was gone. Your boyfriend has a very convenient way of getting away when we just were trying to get him to let us listen to his music box."  
  
'Uh oh,' Ron and Hermione thought. They both knew that it was the wrong idea to get Ginny cross at you. Lavender just found a good way to do that, trying to force Harry into doing something he didn't want to do.   
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE. DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT ALREADY?! IF HE DIDN'T WANT TO LET YOU HEAR IT THEN DON'T TRY AND FORCE HIM. HARRY HAS ENOUGH PROBLEMS WITH LORD VOLDEWHATY TRYNG TO KILL HIM. LEAVE HIM ALONE, I MEAN IT. ELSE YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!"  
  
Ginny was plain angry now, Lavender could tell but of course so could the rest of the train. With that, the girls seemed to vanish to other compartments as they strived to get away from Ginny.   
  
"Where did Harry go then," Ron asked?  
  
"It's simple really," Hermione said as Ginny nodded. "Harry hid in the music box when there backs were turned."  
  
"I'll be right back guys," Ginny said as she went into the music box to get Harry out. Ron had started in on the food, just randomly picking the biggest pile which of course was his.   
  
As Hermione settled down next to him to have a bite to eat of what Harry had also gotten for her Ginny and Harry appeared with Ginny barely controlling her laughter.  
  
"Ginny, you can stop laughing now," Harry said.  
  
"No, I can't, that was too funny. You guys missed it, Lily was poking fun at Harry for running from the girls even though he isn't scared to take on the most vile creatures and wizards around. She thinks it's the pheromones that scare him."  
  
"It wasn't that funny," Harry stated, sitting down and crossing his arms.   
  
At this, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh some more. Harry realized the humor in the situation also and started chuckling to himself also. Even the dragon pendent around Harry's neck seemed to be laughing, little puffs o imaginary green smoke were coming out in burst from its nose as it rolled on it's back against Harry's chest.   
  
"Energetic little emerald guy isn't he," Ginny noticed  
  
"Yes, he was quiet earlier but he got upset a little with the girls but settled down while I hid in the box. Mom wouldn't stop admiring him but when I asked what he really did she wouldn't tell me. Said it was secret, she said she would tell Ginny though but wouldn't let her tell me either."  
  
They all started laughing again at this when Harry realized something.   
  
"Guys, this has been a long ride and I just realized something. Something seems wrong and I can't place it."  
  
"Harry, you are just being paranoid again," Ron said across from Harry.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were thinking of what may be wrong but couldn't come up with anything. It was when Harry looked down at his pendent again and looked at the dark emerald color he figured it out.  
  
"Guys, where is Malfoy?!"  
  
Little cliffy, what is really going on in the train huh? And where is Malfoy at on this long ride? You'll find out next time.  
  
Please review if you would like as always, thanks =) 


End file.
